All Molly Wants for Christmas
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: This is not so much Operation Santa as Operation Shag-A-Sherlock. A Christmas filled and eventually smutty little Sherlolly fic.
1. All Molly Wants

**So I've just figured out that if I actually want you guys to see this before Christmas if over and done with I'd better start posting some chapters. I absolutely love a Christmas story. I wrote one last year** Blue Christmas **which was very well received (check it out if you haven't already) and I wanted to write one for this year and so here it is.**

 **We'll be following Sherlock and Molly until at least Christmas Day and I may even add on a New Year's follow up...we'll see.**

 **So here's hoping you're feeling nice and festive. Let's find out what Molly wants for Christmas...as if you hadn't guessed already ;). As always I own nothing.**

 **All Molly Wants**

Everything screamed of Christmas to Molly, the lights strung across the busy streets. The Christmas trees covered in baubles, some silver and purples others red and gold all shining out from the too brightly lit shop windows. Christmas cards were being delivered daily and Christmas songs being played heard in every shop and pub and restaurant. Molly wondered how the staff in these places could bear it; they'd been hearing this same music since the middle of November. She was already tired of the overly smooth voice of Michael Buble whom she heard at least three times a day if not more.

The best thing for Molly though were the Winter Wonderlands with their Santas and Elves; lines of fresh faced, excited children queuing up to tell Father Christmas what they wanted for Christmas.

Molly Hooper only wanted one thing for Christmas this year; Sherlock Holmes.

She was determined in a way that she had never been before. In the past she had been fairly passive, waiting and hoping that he would come to her. Initially she had tried to be more assertive. She'd asked him out after that time when she'd watched him whipping her dead, ex-work colleague in the morgue. She'd been almost embarrassed by how much of a thrill it had given her to watch him beating a dead body. In fairness though it wasn't the body or the whipping which had excited her but the strength and determination of the man coupled with his exceptional intelligence. Molly could never have fallen so in love with anyone stupid.

Humiliatingly though he hadn't even turned her down he'd just completely ignored her; purposefully misinterpreting her words.

A few months later she had made a real effort to dress up for a party at his flat; spending hours getting ready and finding him the perfect gift but it had all ended in disaster...mostly. The only bright spot had been his apology and kiss. If she closed her eyes and concentrated she could still remember the feel of it and the smell of his musky, mouth-watering aftershave.

The problem was her infatuation with him was not getting any easier to bear, if anything it was harder with each passing month and year. Not only was she something of a laughing stock amongst their mutual colleagues but her life was on hold; she was neither moving forwards nor backwards. She was stuck in this frustrating, heart breaking cycle of seeing him, helping him, being his friend but never making any further inroads.

This time it would be different, it had to be. Molly had made herself a vow, an ultimatum. Either she moved her relationship forward with Sherlock by Christmas or she gave him up forever, even if that meant her moving house and getting a new job. She was almost in her mid-thirties and she wanted a family, she couldn't afford to wait for him any longer. And it frightened her; it scared her to death because she knew how small her chance was of being successful. He was married to his work, possibly gay or more probably asexual and even if he wasn't it wasn't as if he'd ever shown any sign of being attracted to her. He respected her knowledge and her loyalty to him, he trusted her but no more.

The only action she had taken so far though was confiding in Mary Watson on one of their rare girls nights out. Mary, surprisingly, had absolute faith in Molly's ability to make this plan work.

'You go get him Molly, he won't be able to resist, won't even want to. You forget I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you can't see him.'

Molly frowned and tried to concentrate on getting her wine up to her mouth, 'how's that then? How does he look at me?'

'Like a man should look at a woman, especially one he wants to shag,' Mary replied tipping her glass in Molly's direction as she raised her eyebrows; not noticing as she slopped half the contents over the table.

She continued ruefully, 'man's gotta be pretty frustrated by now. I don't thinks he's slept with anyone in years...at least that's what John's said. He'll be gagging for it.'

Molly shook her head feeling disbelief even through the haze of alcohol, 'oh I don't know about that Mary. He never seems particularly bothered by sex...or women...or even men for that matter. Maybe he's as...an...unsexual. You know...doesn't want it.'

Mary snorted in response, 'rubbish, he probably has permanent wrist ache from wanking himself off every night.'

'Mary!' Molly's face showed her shock at her friend's crude assessment of the Consulting Detective.

Mary leant forward, waving off her friend's outrage, 'what you need is a plan! And who better than me to help you come up with it. I...am an expert planner!'

At the time it seemed like an excellent idea and the next hour was filled with more and more increasingly obscure ways to get Sherlock into Molly's bed. By the end of the night they were crying with laughter and promising to not leave it so long until the next night out.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next morning as Molly was nursing her hangover with coffee and aspirin she assumed her conversation with Mary would just be forgotten. She could barely remember any of the details let alone the plans they had come up with, well...apart from the one where Mary suggested they kidnap Sherlock and then chain him to Molly's bed for the whole of the month of December.

It was only when she glanced at her phone just before lunch and saw the text from Mary that she realised her compatriot was not going to let this be forgotten. She let out a groan.

 _Plan in motion! Come round once you're feeling well enough and we can discuss. PS hope you're feeling as shit as I am. Mary x_

It was late afternoon before Molly felt even close to being well enough to leave her apartment. When she arrived at the Watsons John opened the door and raised an eyebrow as he gestured for her to enter. 'Well I'm glad it wasn't just Mary who over-indulged last night. Do you have any idea what state she was in when she got home last night?'

'I've seen you worse mister,' came Mary's voice from the front room, 'and at least Molly and I didn't end up in a prison cell overnight unlike some.'

John rolled his eyes and smiled as he took Molly's coat, 'yeah, yeah fair enough. Tea or coffee Molly?'

'Tea please, John, white no sugar. I think I've had enough coffee for today.'

'Alright, go on through. We're just finishing putting up our decorations. You can help, apparently I hang everything wrong.'

Molly smiled back at him and then turned into the small but cosy front room.

She found Mary adding baubles and tinsel to the Christmas tree with baby Elizabeth sat on a rug at her feet chewing on a rubber ring whilst gurgling and pointing at the tree.

'Hey you two, you're a bit organised Mary I haven't even got my decorations out yet let alone put any up. How're you feeling now?'

Mary grimaced, 'rough. Being hungover with a small child is no joke I can tell you. John got up with her first thing but he had to go out at nine to meet Sherlock about a case and he's only just got back. You?'

'Same, though at least I had the luxury of a lie in and a quiet morning. What was the case?'

Mary waved her hand distractedly, 'God knows, I didn't have the energy to ask.'

John came in at that moment with a tray of drinks. 'It was nothing Molly. Sherlock told me there was a case but when I got round there he just needed someone to go buy some teabags for him and go through his emails. Honestly he drives me mad sometimes, as though I'm purely there to be at his beck and call. I really don't know what you see in him Molly.'

Molly blushed and looked quizzically at Mary, 'oh yes I might have told him what we were discussing last night. I didn't think you'd mind, anyway we're going to need John's help in this, a man on the inside so to speak.'

'Now Mary, I'm really not sure...'

'Shh and just do as you're told. You said yourself he'd benefit from a good shag.'

'Well that's as maybe but I like Molly and wouldn't want to inflict him on her. Honestly Molly you deserve better you really do.'

Molly sat herself down and after finding a safe place for her cuppa she picked up the baby who clung to her cardigan before playing with the buttons trying to tug them off and into her mouth. Molly jigged her knee up and down absentmindedly as she spoke.

'Well maybe I do but until I get Sherlock out of my system it's not fair for me to hook up with someone else. I tried that with Tom and look at how that all ended. I know Mary and I were joking last night about me snaring Sherlock but honestly, I think the time has come for me to move on. Maybe get a new job in a new city...a complete break.'

Mary sat down with a thud beside her looking horror struck, 'no Molly you can't leave.'

Molly tried to smile but it felt all twisted on her face, 'I don't want to go Mary but I need to move on with my life. I don't want to end up alone and childless and I'm not getting any younger. I have to be practical and if that means moving so be it. I'm never going to meet someone else when I'm seeing Sherlock almost daily.'

'Right, well that just seals it then. We have to make this plan work. Operation Shag-a-Sherlock starts now and we will be successful. John you're in, no buts no arguments, you have to help us.'

John laughed and shook his head, 'sorry Molly there's no arguing with my wife when she gets a bee in her bonnet about something. So it looks like we're along for the ride whether we like it or not.'

Mary stood back up and picked up a new piece of tinsel, 'well the good news is I already have a few ideas and the first one is partially in place. I figured that before we go much further we need to get a feel for how much Sherlock currently cares about Molly and there's only one way to do that...'

She looked round at them expectantly and then rolled her eyes when they just looked at her blank faced.

'Oh for goodness sake it's not rocket science. We need to see if we can make him jealous.'

 **And so it begins. Operation Shag-A-Sherlock is go. Let me know what you think.**


	2. The Jealous Streak

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows and favourites, I was blown away by the response. It seems you're all wanting a Sherlolly excuse to get festive :). Let's see how part one of the plan works out. Can Molly make Sherlock jealous...well what do you think?**

 **The Jealous Streak**

Molly had started off feeling reasonably confident and OK with Mary's first plan. At least that was until she had heard that Mary had already set the ball in motion and roped in one of their colleagues at work to help.

She had almost choked on her tea when Mary had casually announced that she'd phoned him earlier that day and explained what they were planning to do.

Handley Johnson was a very good looking and very successful consultant in gastroenterology. When he had first started at Barts, two years earlier, he had gone through the female staff like a dose of salts. He had even asked Molly out on more than one occasion but by then she had heard about his reputation and had politely declined.

'Oh My God Mary I can't believe you spoke to him about this. I didn't even know that you knew him.'

This time it was Mary's turn to blush and glance nervously at John as she confessed to having gone out with Handley a couple of times, 'before I knew John of course...and it was never anything serious. He's a good laugh though. If you have to fake date anyone then Handley will at least show you a good time, in more ways than one.' She winked causing John to roll his eyes in exasperation.

'Mary!' Exclaimed Molly.

Mary smirked, 'well, you might want to let off a bit of that frustration before you get it on with Sherlock. Might be your last chance for a fling.'

Molly shook her head in despair at her incorrigible friend whilst John just laughed.

Mary turned to her husband, 'so John! What we need from you is advance notice of when Sherlock is planning to come into Barts so we can set up a "show" for him. Can you do that?'

John sighed and raised his eyebrows, 'I suppose so. I think he might be planning on going in on Tuesday. I can text you both once I know a time.'

'Perfect. Now Handley knows what to do, you just need to go along with it Molly, can you do that?'

'I suppose so. I don't really have a lot to lose at this stage do I? Sherlock will probably see right through it though.'

'Oh I don't know about that. He seems to have a blind spot the size of the sun as far as your boyfriends are concerned. John's already told me how he missed the fact that Jim from IT was really master criminal Moriarty and I think I know why. He was so jealous he just concentrated on looking for reasons to break you two up rather than on who Jim actually was.'

Molly frowned considering what Mary had said and whether or not it sounded feasible. 'Well...maybe,' she said hesitantly. 'But he didn't try and break me and Tom up now did he!'

'He didn't need to we could all see that that one wasn't going to last.'

'What? Why? There was nothing wrong with Tom.'

'No but there wasn't much right with him was there! He was just a poor man's duplicate of Sherlock wasn't he...and not a very good one at that.'

'No he wasn't...' Molly sat and thought before shaking her head and closing her eyes, 'oh God he was wasn't he. How have I only just seen that? You don't think Sherlock noticed do you?'

She missed the glance that passed between John and Mary before John cleared his throat and sat forward, 'no, I don't think he saw it at all. He was too wrapped up in his triumphant return to London. You know how self centred he can be.'

Molly smiled in relief, 'oh thank goodness. How embarrassing would that have been?'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Three days later Molly found herself smiling nervously at Handley who had just appeared in the morgue following a text from John an hour earlier.

'Hey Molly, I believe we have a show to stage...and can I say how excited I am to be able to oblige you in this. You know I'm always happy to take you out myself if you get bored of chasing after Mr Frigid Holmes. You only have to say.'

Molly smiled more genuinely but politely declined his offer, he'd always been a charmer, easy to get on with and easy on the eye. Molly could see why he had so many conquests. As a one night stand he would be perfect but she just wasn't in the mood.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out reading the text, aware of Handley watching her and waiting to hear what it said. She cleared her throat, 'they're on their way down.'

Just then they could hear distant footsteps and conversation gradually coming towards the morgue doors.

Molly suddenly felt sick, 'I...I don't think I can do this.'

Handley smiled, 'you'll be fine, honest.' And with that he moved forward picking her up and balancing her on the edge of one of the tables; then before Molly could say anything else he pulled a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket held it above her head and kissed her.

His mouth swallowed the squeak of surprise from Molly and her hands automatically came up and around his back. All Molly could think was that he was very good at this, in fact she'd almost forgotten why they'd started kissing in the first place but then she heard the morgue doors push open and an intake of breath as the previously animated sounding conversation ceased in mid flow.

Handley continued the kiss for just a moment longer before breaking off and looking over his shoulder. He grinned and lifted Molly back down to the floor, 'oops looks like we've been sprung Molly.'

He glanced at his watch, 'I need to get back to my office anyway, my two o'clock will be arriving shortly. I'll see you soon then Molly, text me about tomorrow night.'

He gave her another brief kiss and then as he walked away from her he swatted her backside playfully making her squeak once more. 'Doctor Watson, good to see you. Bye Molly.' Then he left the morgue leaving a bright red and slightly mortified Molly behind him.

Sherlock's eyes had narrowed and he followed the other man's exit out of the room before turning back to the embarrassed pathologist. 'That was a bit unprofessional wasn't it Molly? What if Stamford or one of the other managers had walked in and found you in a compromising position like that?'

Already Molly's embarrassment was starting to dissipate and her anger with Sherlock's patronising tone was rising.

'For starters it's none of your business and secondly I don't think Mike would be too bothered. My record at this hospital has been exemplary with my only black mark being a false autopsy for one very much alive and irritating Consulting Detective. Now what can I do for you Sherlock?'

It turned out he wanted some spare thumbs, if she had any, and to that end he didn't make another comment about her new 'relationship'.

Molly had judged it all to be a complete flop as plans go. The rest of the afternoon passed in a slight funk of depression as she decided he hadn't really been bothered by her display at all. So it was a complete shock to her when a few hours later they received confirmation of Sherlock's reaction to Molly, Handley and that kiss. It was so good that Mary phoned Molly at home.

'Molly, it's Mary, the eagle has landed.'

Molly sat down on her settee with the phone feeling more than a little confused, 'sorry what?'

'Handley just rang. Sherlock came to see him after his shift and warned him off. Told him to break it off but to be gentle about it and not hurt you. Said he knew Handley was a player and that you deserved better.'

'Oh,' Molly felt a little shell-shocked. She didn't quite know how she felt about this news.

'Molly...are you still there? Did you hear what I said?'

Molly nodded and then realised Mary couldn't see her, 'yes, yes I am. But maybe he was just trying to be a good friend; him not wanting to see me get hurt is not proof that he has any feelings for me.'

'Well maybe you're right but it certainly proves he isn't indifferent. And if you ask me the speed with which he went to see Handley is proof that he was jealous. A good friend would just have waited to see how it was going to pan out not jump in and try to end it this quick. This is good Molly, very good. We need to move on to phase two.'

Molly gulped nervously, 'what's phase two?'

'I don't quite know yet but I'll be in touch. Feel free to let me know if you think of anything yourself.'

'Well, maybe I should just ask him out like I tried to before.'

There was an intake of breath on the line, 'no!... Good God...absolutely not. Are you mad? A direct approach like that will just spook him and send him running for the hills. No sit tight and like I said I'll be in touch.'

Molly hung up and sat holding the phone, thinking for a few minutes. She bit her lips nervously thinking back over what Mary had told her. She was genuinely surprised that Sherlock had acted at all and part of her was a little angry that he had turned into a bit of a caveman. But she was also afraid that this little sliver of information might be more dangerous than anything she'd heard previously; it gave her the one thing she had abandoned years ago...hope.

Could it be possible that he had been jealous? That he hadn't liked to see her kissing another man.

She shook her head to try to rid herself of such daft notions. All that this experiment was going to prove was how much she needed to leave and get away from him.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was a couple of days later when Mary fixed up to come round to Molly's flat. She arrived just after six and came bearing a couple of bags filled with God knows what and carrying a bottle of Prosecco.

'Come on Molly find us some glasses I'm gasping for a drink. I haven't had any alcohol since our night out and that feels like weeks ago already.'

Molly laughed and went in search of a couple of wine glasses whilst Mary divested herself of her coat and popped the cork out of the bottle, only narrowly avoiding the light bulb in the front room.

'Cheers and Merry Christmas. How's your shopping coming along? Not many days left now til Christmas Day.'

'Oh shut up, I've hardly done anything. Go on, tell me how you're getting on. I can see you want to gloat.'

'Me...gloat...but of course. I bought my last present today and just have three or four left to wrap up. Christmas is now mine to enjoy in relative relaxation. John on the other hand has bought nothing. God help him if he leaves buying my present to Christmas Eve though.'

She took a sip of her drink and then continued, 'so have you heard about the drinks night this weekend. Lestrade invited John and Sherlock to it today and I've told John I won't sleep with him for a fortnight if he doesn't persuade Sherlock to turn up.

Molly giggled, 'poor John, does he stand much of a chance?'

'He'd better because I intend for that night to play a big part in our plan. But anyway let's not get too distracted I come with phase two.' She pointed to the bags on the floor, 'a Molly make over.'

 **Do we feel sorry for Molly with all Mary's plans or is she doing a good job so far? I felt as though she needed someone to give her a bit of a push and a boost of confidence and Mary's got plenty of that. Next update will be Friday.**


	3. A Molly Make Over

**So we've got less than two weeks to go until Christmas and I hope you guys are feeling festive and prepared. I've got all my pressies and most are wrapped. Cards are written and sent so let the wine and the chocolates flow and I'll worry about the diet in the New Year ;).**

 **A Molly Make-over**

Molly was digging her heels in, 'I do not need a makeover. I'm perfectly happy exactly as I am, why should I have to change my appearance? If he's going to like me he should like me for who I am.'

Mary smiled, 'don't get me wrong Molly. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with you, I'm just saying putting a little bit of sexiness into the mix isn't going to hurt much. Men are visual, you know that. He's just got used to seeing you as background wallpaper and we need to remind him that you can be a pin up poster as well...go on, it'll be fun. I promise I won't make you wear anything too uncomfortable...please.'

In the end Molly rolled her eyes and led the way through to her bedroom so Mary could go through her wardrobe. She'd brought with her a couple of her own tops that she hadn't worn since before the pregnancy, 'this one I never wore at all. You know how it is it seemed like a good idea in the sales but it was never my colour...I reckon it is yours though,' she said holding up a dark green sequined top. It was a halter neck style and when Molly tried it on she had to admit she loved it, it had a draping low cut neckline and seemed to make her boobs look bigger which was always a bonus in Molly's eyes. It would be perfect with her new skinny jeans and heels for a night out.

'You should definitely wear that on Friday when you go out with Lestrade's bunch.'

Molly took a sip of her wine and watched as Mary poured them both out another glass, 'are you not going then?'

Mary sighed, 'no not to this one. Don't worry though John's looking after Lizzie tonight so we both get some nights off...it's all good.'

Mary also found a couple of dresses tucked away at the back of Molly's wardrobe that she thought would come in useful. Molly rooted through the other items that Mary had brought and was surprised to see she had also brought with her a lab coat.

'What on earth have you brought this for? I have more than enough of them at work already.'

'Yes and they're all about three sizes to big for you! You swamp that gorgeous figure in all those jumpers and baggy trousers and coats.'

'Well, I dress for comfort and warmth. It's not that hot in the morgue.'

'I know, I get it. Well for one day and one day only we're going to ramp up the sexy work look and bring the heat back into morgue work.' Molly looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

'OK, OK best I could do. So tomorrow I reckon you should wear this lab coat along with some heels and stockings. We both know Sherlock's powers of observation. He'll know they're not tights even if no one else does. Wear a skirt and top that doesn't show below the coat and his imagination will go into overdrive. He'll want to think you're just in a lab coat with stockings and heels...it'll drive him mad, I guarantee it,'

'Mary you are frightening when it comes to scheming. All I can say is I'm glad you're on my side and not working against me.' They both giggled as Molly tried on a couple of different skirts and tops until Mary found something she approved of.

'And wear those shoes with the ankle strap. Ankle straps are always sexy, and keep the stockings nude coloured, less obvious than black.'

Molly stood in front of the mirror and bit her lip nervously. 'Oh, I don't know Mary, I feel a bit awkward dressed like this for work. He's going to think something's going on.'

Mary smirked, 'he's not going to have enough blood flow into his brain to be thinking much, not when he sees you wearing that. Now how does he prefer your hair?'

Molly frowned, 'I have no idea. He's never commented, at least not sincerely. He used to make fake compliments in the past to get me to do things for him...I mean like seeing records, bodies, things like that...nothing else...unfortunately.'

Mary snorted with laughter, 'no but seriously he may have been manipulating you but he wouldn't have complimented anything unless he genuinely believed it. It's always easier to wrap a lie around a truth... so?'

Molly thought back and remembered him mentioning her hair one time in the canteen when he wanted access to some corpses she'd already processed; she told Mary.

'Perfect, make sure to do your hair like that then.' She glanced at her watch and huffed, 'nearly midnight, I suppose I'd better go. You've got work in the morning and I've got night feeds to look forward to. So wear this tomorrow, John's already told me that he and Sherlock are going in so it should all work out brilliantly. Let me know how it goes.'

She hugged Molly and said goodnight leaving her friend wondering if she could really carry off a sexy office look.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day Molly was grateful she wasn't in first thing as it gave her more time to get ready. Normally she just showered and slung her hair up in a ponytail before grabbing whatever comfy clothes were nearest to hand but today she spent a bit of extra time on her hair, parting it to the side and putting it up in a complicated chignon. Then she dressed in the outfit Mary had picked out and carefully applied her make up.

She had to admit that when she looked at herself in the mirror she did look good. She smiled and wondered whether Sherlock would even notice let alone say something. If he did she hoped it wouldn't be anything nasty, it was always a danger with him even if he had been more careful around her in recent years.

She got into work just after lunch and settled down to some paperwork in the lab; glad to stay out of the freezing morgue, she really wasn't dressed for autopsies.

Just as John had predicted Sherlock turned up about an hour later just as Molly was carrying some letters across the room to put in the post tray. In her nervousness at seeing him she managed to drop what she was carrying and quickly hunched down to pick them up.

As she did she saw his feet appear in her eye line and she looked up at him from her position on the floor. She didn't realise it but the angle gave Sherlock a perfect unhindered view straight down the V of her lab coat to her cleavage. He quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat a little but the damage was done.

He was still gentleman enough to offer her his hand to help her stand back up and it was then that he noticed her full outfit or lack of it. His eyes narrowed and if Molly hadn't been looking out for it she would have missed the way his eyes quickly raked up and down her body. She blushed, wondering what he was thinking, but he just said a quick hello and moved to one side so she could get past him. She missed the way his eyes followed her across the room as he tried to work out if she actually had anything on under that lab coat.

By the time she got back to her desk Sherlock was sitting in front of his normal microscope setting out the slides he wanted to examine and removing the Christmas baubles that Molly had hung over the eyepiece and dials. It was at that point that John came in carrying three cups of coffee. 'Oh good you are here Molly. I brought you a coffee just in case,' he said as he set down one of the paper cups from a nearby coffee shop on her desk. As he did he let out a low whistle which made Sherlock jerk his head up to look at them.

'Wowza Molly. I like the outfit, hot date after work?'

Molly smiled and blushed ducking her head, 'no, I just fancied a change that's all. Glad you like it.'

'I more than like it, you look great. Doesn't she Sherlock?' He asked as he made his way over with the coffee placing it in front of the detective who was now looking everywhere but at Molly.

'I...um...hadn't noticed.'

John raised an eyebrow and took a dramatic step backwards, 'I'm sorry, the most observant guy on the planet and you hadn't noticed!'

Sherlock looked up irritably, 'fine, yes Molly you look good, now can we please get on with these tests a man's freedom does depend on the outcome.'

Molly wandered over, 'anything I can help you with?'

Sherlock glanced up at her again trying not to think about her outfit, it really was very distracting and he needed to concentrate on the case but he accepted her help all the same, Molly was often much more useful in the lab than John was even if she did catch his eye today every time she bent over.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was only later, after they'd taken their evidence to Lestrade and wrapped up the case, that Sherlock allowed himself to revisit his feelings on seeing Molly earlier that day.

He was disconcerted by how much today's outfit had affected him. At that moment when she had been kneeling on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with her lips parted he had physically reacted to her in a way he honestly hadn't expected to. His mind had sunk straight into the gutter and his only thought had been _this is how she would look just before taking my cock into her mouth for a blow job_.

The thought made him shudder and even now he could feel blood pulsing into his manhood. It was as though she had reached into his brain and pulled out all of his fantasies in one go. Her hair was in his favourite style, her makeup was subtle but effective and the effect of her outfit had been to give him the impression that she was wearing nothing more than a lab coat, stockings and heels. He'd suddenly realised he had a secret kink for a naked woman in a lab coat and Molly had gone a long way towards fulfilling it.

He sat in his chair and blocked out the sounds of John moving around in the kitchen complaining about the mess and the lack of food. He steepled his hands and closed his eyes; something was wrong...off somehow and he needed to work out what.

Ten minutes later he came out of his mind palace to find John sitting at the table behind him, no doubt going through their emails.

'What's going on?' Asked Sherlock quietly.

'I'm sorry...what?'

Sherlock turned in his chair and looked up at John, 'I said what's going on. Molly has been acting strange, first there was the incident with that idiot Johnson. Then today she was dressed more like an escort than a doctor and you seem to have had an unnatural interest recently in when I am going to be a Barts. So I'm asking you again what is going on? You know I'll work it out for myself so you might as well save me the time and tell me. I also suspect it is connected to why you have been trying to tell me I have to go to this pub night tomorrow.'

John slumped in his seat wondering not for the first time whether he should be more afraid of Sherlock or his wife, 'fine...I'll tell you.'

 **Come on, it was only a matter of time before Sherlock figured out that something was up wasn't it. Do we blame John for caving and how will Sherlock react when he finds he's been the centre of a set up? Come back soon and find out.**


	4. A Three Fag Problem

**So carrying on the Christmas theme I've headed out to the Winchester Christmas markets and it reminded me that this time last year I saw glimpses of Benedict, in real life, as he filmed Richard III for the Hollow Crown series in Winchester. Now that was a brilliant Christmas present I can tell you! I don't think I'll be that lucky again anytime soon.**

 **A Three Fag Problem**

John told him everything. The girls plans to make him fall in love with Molly, her despair at ever being successful and finally her plans to leave London after Christmas. When John had finished he waited for some sort of response from Sherlock but Sherlock had refused to give him one.

'But you must have some thoughts on the subject.'

'Why? Because you've decreed I should. Did you honestly think you could all plot and scheme like this and I wouldn't figure it out? Do you know me at all?' Sherlock knew he was getting angry but he wasn't quite sure why.

'Listen, it's just a bit of fun. It's not like they can really manipulate you into falling in love is it. Just, do me a favour mate, don't let on that you know. Mary'll kill me if she finds out I blabbed.'

He stood up and grabbed his coat but turned before he left the flat, 'and be nice... Let Molly down gently, she's always been a good friend to you so be a friend to her for once in your life.' He paused and then nodded to himself before turning and leaving.

Sherlock didn't make any gesture or sign that he'd heard John but his head was filled with all the information that John had given him. He would have been able to just brush it off but for one thing; Molly leaving.

As soon as John had mentioned it Sherlock had felt a shard of worry slice through him. He knew in that moment that she'd do it, he'd seen the signs. He'd known that something was up for a while now and this piece of information was like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle and now he could see the whole picture.

She'd have no problem picking up another job. Her credentials were second to none and other pathology units would be only too happy to take her on, probably at a higher grade and pay. She'd only stayed so long at Barts because of him; he knew that, he'd always known that.

And with a new job and living outside of London she be able to afford a bigger place, a house with a garden. Why should she stay?

Why?

 _Because I want her to!_

That was all he could think. It spun around and around in his head. The question was could he give her what she wanted. Could he... Would he ever fall in love with Molly Hooper? Did he even want to? He felt angry and confused as though he were being backed into a corner that he didn't want to be in. He just wanted everything to stay the same; for Molly to just be at Barts as she always had been.

He stood up and paced around the front room desperately looking for some kind of resolution but he couldn't find one. In frustration he picked up a coffee cup from earlier in the day and launched it at the smiley face on the wall where it smashed into a hundred pieces.

Eventually he grabbed his coat and left the flat, glad as ever that in London there was always somewhere to walk to even at two in the morning.

It was bitterly cold outside and the frost on the pavement made walking treacherous. Sherlock stuck to the side of the roads which were clearer, his hands jammed into his pockets and a scowl on his face. He knew what he truly wanted but in the end he settled for the slightly less addictive and almost healthier cigarettes.

He walked up to Regents Park, avoiding the areas renowned for cottaging and other such sordid hook ups. He walked on through the gathering fog knowing he was one of the few people not afraid to be out walking alone in London at night...God help any uneducated mugger trying his luck with a pissed off Sherlock Holmes.

Finally he found a bench at the edge of the lake and sat down before he lit his first cigarette; enjoying the buzz the first inhale gave him, feeling the nicotine hitting his brain and soothing his battered spirit. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders to ease the tension and that's when, unbidden, the image of Molly kneeling on the floor in front of him came back to him.

This time instead of pushing it out of his mind he let himself dwell on it. He imagined her leaning forward and unzipping his trousers releasing his already hard erection from its prison. In his mind he saw her lick her lips, entranced by her pink tongue slowly reaching out and twirling around the head of his cock.

He groaned aloud and opened his eyes, coming back to reality with a rush and realising he was just as hard in real life as he had been in his imagination. Well at least he knew now that she could sexually excite him...he also knew that they already had many common interests and got on well together but love? He didn't even know if he was capable of such a thing.

He flicked the stub of the cigarette towards a nearby bin and lit a second. This was a three cigarette problem. It was also bloody cold and sitting on a bench wasn't doing his core temperature any favours.

He stood back up and started to make his way back to Baker St already eager for the warmth it offered him. It was when he was half way back that he realised maybe he didn't need to know whether he could love Molly, maybe all he needed to do was be open to the idea of it. After all how many people embarked on a relationship already in love. All you needed was sexual attraction and mutual interest, sometimes not even that. Maybe he should just let Molly and Mary carry out their plan and he should just see where it took them both.

He finished the third cigarette just as he reached home, glad to be back both in London and in Baker St. The cold reminded him too much of the many nights he spent sleeping rough outdoors in his pursuit of disbanding Moriarty's network. Molly had gone out on a limb for him then, had risked everything, her job, her reputation. The least he could do would be to go out on an emotional limb for her in return.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Friday brought a text from Mary.

 **John's just heard from Sherlock. He's going to tonight's do. The game is on! Are you going with the green top? Mary x**

Molly felt a sudden rush of nerves as she read it. It was almost like being a teenager and being set up in a blind date by your mate.

Once again she took her time getting ready, this time leaving her hair down but curled slightly so it hung in soft waves round her face. She couldn't resist wearing some Christmas earrings though she decided against the Kiss Me Santa hat that was sitting on her dressing table. She wasn't quite brave enough for that.

Eight o'clock found her pushing her way into the overcrowded pub and looking out for anyone that she might know. She hated turning up to these things alone.

'Molly...Molly, over here!'

She turned towards Greg's voice before seeing him waving to her from a couple of tables in a raised up section of the pub. It looked as though they had taken over that bit for their party and it was filled with mostly familiar faces.

She made her way over enjoying the sound of Slade singing their familiar Christmas hit over the speaker system. She could see a couple of drunken businessmen at the bar singing along enthusiastically if not tunefully.

'Merry Christmas Molly,' said Greg kissing her on the cheek as she arrived. 'Perfect timing John and Sherlock are at the bar. What do you want?'

'Oh,' Molly knew she was blushing as she glanced around to see Sherlock's familiar profile glaring disdainfully at some of his fellow patrons, 'umm white wine and soda please.'

'OK, you sit yourself down and I'll go and add your order in and help them carry the drinks back.'

He set off towards the bar and Molly joined Anderson, Donovan and another Inspector called Gregson at the slightly emptier table. A couple of others that she recognised waved to her from the other table including Mike Stamford, it looked like it was a good turnout.

For once Sally Donovan was looking fairly happy. Like Molly she was equally dressed up and had both tinsel wrapped around her neck and a jaunty faux fur Santa Hat on her head. 'Merry Christmas Molly, glad you're here. The females in the group are thin on the ground, though Anderson here counts given he's got no balls.' She laughed at her own joke and ignored his angry retort. Molly assumed their on/off affair was currently in the off position and made a promise to herself to not get dragged into any tit for tat insults.

Just then Sherlock and John appeared bearing multiple drinks and Molly found herself sitting on the wall seat between Sally and Sherlock. John sat on the stool next to Sherlock but Greg had to drag an extra stool over and sat with John on one side and Anderson on the other; the latter still scowling at Sally who was now openly flirting with Gregson who was sat on her left.

Sherlock pushed Molly's white wine towards her before raising his pint, 'Cheers Molly.'

She picked up her glass and took a sip as she raised an eyebrow before responding with 'Merry Christmas Sherlock'. She giggled at his look of disgruntlement over the festivities. 'Not enjoying Christmas then Mr Humbug?' She asked him as she suddenly started to realise how close he was. There was a little room still left on the seat but even so the full length of his thigh, in jeans no less, was up against hers. She found her eyes gravitating down to stare at the buttons straining to hold her favourite purple shirt together across his chest. Was he purposefully trying to turn her on with his outfit because if so it was definitely working.

Because of the noise levels in the pub he leant in and spoke into her ear, 'not much. How long do I have to stay in this hideous place before I can politely excuse myself?'

Molly rolled her eyes whilst smiling, 'you're supposed to be enjoying yourself. It's a Christmas party.'

'It's not really my scene, or yours either.' He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to one side as he looked at her, 'you'd rather be at home in your favourite comfy pyjamas reading a book. Am I right?'

Molly blushed, was she that easy to read, 'well maybe a little bit but staying in every night isn't good for me, or for you either.'

'There's nothing wrong with following your passions Molly, wherever they might lead you. No need to conform to societal norms.' He seemed to have a strange look in his eye as he said this but Molly couldn't quite figure it out.

'I know, but we all have to make concessions for other people. After all aren't you here to please John?'

Sherlock's eyes flicked to his blogger who was deep in conversation with Lestrade and Anderson. 'He did have some quite compelling arguments for me attending...anyway now I've got you more or less alone I wanted to ask about your latest paper on cell decomposition. I have to say I disagreed with your conclusion...talk me through the tests you'd done.'

He loved the way her confidence came out in force as she argued her point, going straight into the intricate details of her samples and conclusions. He hadn't disagreed with anything she'd written at all but just wanted an excuse to start a more interesting discussion than one centred on Christmas. He also needed a mental distraction from where it was currently heading which was into Molly's bedroom and stripping her out of that green top that she was wearing so well.

The change of subject worked (at least as far as talk of Christmas went) and they spent the next hour deep in discussion only being interrupted by the arrival of more drinks.

 **I'll keep going with the regular updates, I need to make sure we get all the chapters in my Christmas Day so we might even move to daily updates at some point. Just feed my muse and tell me to keep going. Thank you x**


	5. A Very Merry Scotland Yard

**Just one more week in work and then I have a fortnight off. Can't wait and I'm counting down the work hours as well as the days to the Doctor Who Christmas Special and the Sherlock Special which will be a very welcome birthday present for me.**

 **A Very Merry Scotland Yard**

As the alcohol flowed the rest of the group became more animated until Greg shouted to Molly and Sherlock across the table, 'oy what are you two discussing so privately?'

Sherlock looked round and huffed, 'it is not private, you just wouldn't understand it, we were discussing how cells decompose differently when...'

Greg snored loudly, 'boring. Poor Molly, is that the best you can do Sherlock? Molls why don't you come sit over here with us we'll entertain you better?' He winked and patted a spare seat near to himself and Anderson.

Sherlock hit back, 'yes because your company is going to be so much more stimulating. You're just talking about your recent divorce to anyone with a pulse and Anderson's the man who once diagnosed cause of death as strangulation when it was a gun shot wound.'

Anderson piped up defensively, 'how was I to know he was vain and wore shirt collars two sizes too small. It was dark and it was only a cursory exam. I'm sure there have been some failures in your past and let's not forget your weakness for substance abuse.'

Greg coughed awkwardly at this one, 'alright Anderson, Sherlock's a tosser but let's not get too slanderous.'

Sherlock just shrugged still focusing on Anderson, 'better than a weakness for the opposite sex though. I see Sally has given you the brush off again. I always knew she had more sense than that.'

Sally looked round, 'thanks freak.'

Sherlock nodded, 'you're welcome.'

Anderson retorted, 'at least I've had sex unlike you. How can you have a weakness for something you've never experienced? We all know those newspaper headlines were as worthless as the paper they were printed on.'

There seemed to be an inward gasp from those listening in to the conversation. Molly felt as though they were all holding their breath waiting for a response from Sherlock.

'Let's just say I'm a bit more discerning and discreet with my "conquests" and don't just stick with the closest person to me.'

Sherlock hadn't considered at all how that might have come across given that Molly, who they all knew had a crush on him, was sat right next to him. All eyes seemed to turn to her even as Sally let out an annoyed 'oy' at being the partial target of Sherlock's jibe.

At that point John broke in to try to diffuse the situation, 'anyway enough of that who's up for another round? Greg?'

As the conversation moved on Molly pushed Sherlock's leg with her hand, 'sorry can you let me out please.'

Sherlock looked at her confused suddenly aware that she seemed upset for some reason, 'yes, of course.' He stood up so she could slide out and watched her making her way to the toilets.

'Good one freak!'

He sat back down and looked at Sally who was frowning at him. 'Why? What did I do?'

She shook her head, 'you know for a genius you really don't have a clue when it comes to women do you!'

She went on when she realised he was still confused, 'you just sat there and made it look like you're too 'discerning' to sleep with Molly. I bet she was always under the impression, like the rest of us, that you didn't sleep with people because you were asexual or gay not because you were "discreetly" getting it elsewhere.'

'But that's not what I meant...I...was just...'

'Well, whatever you were doing you were thoughtless. You know how she feels about you, you could have been a bit less hurtful.' She turned back to her conversation with Gregson leaving Sherlock feeling as bewildered as he normally did in these social situations. He always seemed to miss something.

Just then Molly came back. 'Can you pass me my coat please Sherlock I think I'm going to shoot off now, I'm feeling tired.'

He handed her her things as he wondered how he could try to salvage the situation, 'Molly, I am sorry if anything I said upset you...I..'

He saw her blush, 'no, it's fine. It's nothing to do with you, I just fancy an early night.'

Her voice seemed a little over bright though and she avoided his eye; he knew immediately that she was lying.

'Are you off Molly? How are you getting home?' Asked John as he returned with some drinks.

'I'm not far from my flat so I'm just going to walk, I need the fresh air.'

Greg looked over, 'it's not safe for you to walk alone at this time of night Molly. Give me a sec and I'll walk you back.'

Sherlock saw his opening and took it, standing he reached for his coat, 'don't bother Gavin I can see her home. I think it's about time I left anyway.'

Molly looked askance, 'no, it's OK you really don't have to.'

'I know I don't but I want to. Come on.' He pulled on his scarf and gloves as Molly said her good nights to the group and then they left the noise and heat of the pub behind them.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was snowing outside, big fat flakes of snow that stuck to their hair and clothes. With anyone else the walk home would have been romantic but this wasn't anyone; it was Sherlock 'always thoughtless' Holmes. Molly wasn't sure why he had offered to walk her but he was currently the last man she would have chosen for the job. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, it hadn't been a personal attack when he'd said those words but the implication had cut her to the quick all the same.

All these years she'd assumed he was single but it seemed as though that was a lie he'd been carrying on relationships in secret.

After five minutes of silence Sherlock broke it, 'listen Molly, I shouldn't have let Anderson get to me. What I said was..'

'You really don't have to apologise Sherlock. You don't owe me any explanations, your private life is your own.'

He ploughed on regardless, 'it's not so much that I lied but I may have varnished the truth. I'm not a virgin but it has been years since I...I hesitate to say had a relationship but well..it's been years since I slept with anyone. I haven't been conducting secret relationships, there hasn't been anyone.'

Molly couldn't help herself, 'not even with the woman you recognised from her body and not her face?'

It took Sherlock a moment for him to realise she meant Irene Adler, 'no, not even with her.'

'Anyway like I said it's none of my business.' She decided it might be safer to change the subject, 'so are you holding a drinks party at Baker St this year?'

Sherlock grimaced in confusion, 'God no, why would I do that? That was all John's doing and now he's moved out there's no point to it.'

Molly looked at him crest-fallen, 'oh but I really like those nights, well last year I did. I'd been looking forward to it.'

Sherlock found himself torn. On the one hand he realised he didn't want to disappoint her, not again, but on the other he really didn't want to have to organise something like that.

'Well I suppose I could put something on, maybe you could help organise it? The flat would need decorating though, I haven't bothered. Mrs Hudson would probably be more than happy to cater, she always has in the past.'

Molly clapped her mittened hands, 'good. We can fix up a date and see who's around.'

'Fine, just do me a favour and don't invite Anderson. He seems to bring out the worst in me.'

They slowed as they arrived in front of Molly's block of flats. She turned to thank him for walking her home noting how the street lamps cast shadows under his cheekbones emphasising how slim and angular his face was. She longed to be able to slide her fingers across his skin.

In turn Sherlock was finding he didn't quite want the evening to end...not yet. He had enjoyed the night far more than he had expected to and that was mainly due to Molly. He found himself really looking at her for the first time in years, not deducing her, not criticising her just looking and he liked what he saw. She was pretty. He liked the warmth of her eyes and the way her nose tilted up ever so slightly. Her mouth was always in motion, often kinked up in a smile; she just had a knack for making him feel happy, which was rare for him.

The silence extended between them and Molly became aware of a strange tension building. He moved closer and she found herself looking at his lips which were getting closer. Just as she thought _he's going to kiss my cheek_ he altered his angle and kissed her full on the mouth.

Molly gasped in shock and automatically just opened her mouth to him as she felt his arms come around her waist pulling her closer to him. She held onto the back of his neck as the kiss deepened and she could feel herself growing dizzy; her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. As quick as it had started though it ended with Sherlock pulling away from her.

'I...I'm sorry Molly...good night.'

Before she could gather her thoughts and stop him he was gone quickly disappearing into the snowy darkness.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock took off into the night feeling somewhat overwhelmed. He had wanted to 'have a go' at kissing Molly but he hadn't quite been prepared for the overwhelming flood of sensations and emotions that he had experienced. He had thought it would be much like kissing Janine had been; tedious and slightly invasive of his personal space. It had been nothing like that.

The moment his lips had touched Molly's it was as though his brain had whited out momentarily. All those thoughts that were normally racing through his mind switched off and all he was aware of was Molly and where and how they were touching. His body started to react to her physically, his heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears, his penis immediately starting to pulse with blood and harden.

Then he felt her arms come up around his neck and her body pressed closer to his and he knew straight away that he wanted her. There was no doubt, no pause, he wanted to have sex with her. It was that which shocked him and had him pulling away. He needed time, he needed to think and so he'd made his excuses and fled.

All he wanted was to be back in the safety of Baker St so he could think.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly hurried up the stairs and into her flat willing herself not to cry or over-react. She tried not to think about what had just happened, at least not until she was ready to. She quickly changed for bed into her comfiest pyjamas and brushed her teeth whilst the kettle was boiling. Then she made herself a hot water bottle and a cup of cocoa. It was as though she needed all her comfort items around her to help her process and deal with Sherlock and that kiss.

She sat snugged up in her bed, the bottle warming the sheets and her legs as she sipped on her drink. So what had just happened? Molly honestly wasn't quite sure. She had no idea why Sherlock would have kissed her like that but she soon decided she was glad he had. The reality of kissing him was so much better than her imagination had ever offered her. She could perfectly remember the feel of his lips on hers, she could almost taste him still; he had felt so good, so dominant, taking the kiss from her and she had felt so aroused even in such a short space of time.

The downside had been his reaction, had it not been what he had wanted? He'd seemed to feel as though he had slighted her, had he just given her what he thought she would want as a peace offering? That thought made Molly very uncomfortable. She hoped he had wanted it too.

In the end she lay awake in bed for a good couple of hours with her mind just endlessly going around in circles trying, as ever, to figure out Sherlock. Why was he so opaque? She felt as though she didn't know him at all.

 **Progress of sorts. It never does run smooth with Sherlock though does it; well we wouldn't want the story to end too soon would we ;).**


	6. Putting the Tinsel into Baker St

**You know the bit that I find hardest...coming up with the chapter titles for the story, why did I do this to myself? I should have learnt my lesson from my Vampire fic! Talking of that fic, I'm working on some new chapters which I'll post in the New Year. Let me know if that makes you happy.**

 **Putting the Tinsel into Baker St**

The next day Molly woke up feeling groggy and tired, she hadn't slept well at all and it showed. Still, she felt a little better after breakfast and a shower and decided to try to cheer herself up by putting her decorations up whilst listening to one of her Christmas CDs.

About one o'clock her phone rang. A quick glance at the screen told her it was Mary and Molly sighed as she answered it wondering how much she should tell her. As soon as she answered Mary started talking, 'so what exactly happened between you and Sherlock last night then?

Molly perched on the arm of her chair and prevaricated, 'why? What makes you think anything happened?'

'Well for one thing John told me Sherlock walked you home, which I think we can both agree is very uncharacteristic of him. And secondly, he's just phoned John and informed him that he'll be holding a drinks evening at his flat next week...so? He didn't come up with that idea on his own.'

Molly felt a rush of relief that she hadn't realised she needed. If he was still going ahead with the party he couldn't be too mad with her or himself for what happened. If he had been he'd be trying to avoid her.

'I did mention how much I liked those events and he said he'd consider it if we all helped organise it.'

'Well we are. John said we'd go over and help put the decorations up tomorrow night and you're coming too.'

Molly bit her lip at the thought of seeing Sherlock again, 'are you sure you need me...I mean...I've got things to do tomorrow and three of you should be...'

'Molly Hooper don't you flake on me now, the whole point of this plan is to get you and Sherlock together. How can we do that if you don't take every opportunity to be where he is? So tomorrow night, Baker St, six o'clock!'

Molly smiled and fake saluted even though she knew Mary couldn't see her, 'yes ma'am.'

'And wear something sexy. Tight jeans should do, there'll be lots of bending over so we need to make sure he can see what a cute bum you've got.'

Molly laughed but promised.

'Great, I'll see you tomorrow then.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It had long been dark by the time Molly got to Baker St. She'd had an awful day having been called in on an emergency at eight o'clock that morning. She'd treated herself to a cab so that she had had extra time after work to shower and change in the staff room. She smelt of lemons which was always a good scent to remove that of the dead from her hair and skin. It had been so busy in work with autopsies from a car accident due to the ice on the roads, people never seemed to remember and reduce their speeds appropriately. It was the same every year and it never got any easier to deal with, especially so close to Christmas, Molly's heart ached for the five devastated families whose lives would never be the same again.

When she rang the doorbell of 221B there was a delay before Sherlock appeared to open the door, 'ah Molly you're here. Listen I wanted to talk to you before John and Mary arrive...'

He led her upstairs and into the warm, inviting flat complete with a flickering log fire. As he turned back to her to take her coat though he must have seen something to give him pause.

'What's happened?'

She tried to deflect, waving him off even as she could feel the tears pricking her eyes, 'no, no it was nothing just work. It's not important.'

He narrowed his eyes, 'you're upset so it is important. It was work but today wasn't on your schedule so not a colleague...a case then...no multiple cases. Your back and feet are aching which means you've been conducting autopsies plural, and you're upset so pointless deaths close to Christmas...car crash or house fire? No, wait... car crash. If it had been a house fire even the scent of lemon wouldn't cover up the smell.'

'Car crash, every year Sherlock. People just don't learn. I know I shouldn't let it get to me and most of the time I don't but...I'm sorry...' She felt a traitorous tear leak from her eyes and was surprised when Sherlock suddenly moved forwards and wrapped her up in a hug.

'Don't ever be sorry Molly, your compassion is something I envy.'

Molly closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as her head rested on his chest, her arms wrapped around his back and she was suddenly aware that she could feel his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. If this had been any other moment she would have been making the most of the opportunity but he was just being a good friend and she appreciated it.

Just as Sherlock was starting to feel himself reacting to holding Molly so close, the doorbell went again just before he heard John using his key in the lock. Sherlock frowned at the untimely intrusion wondering why he had invited the Watsons to help when he could have had Molly all to himself.

The previous night had been an eye opener for him. After he had returned from Molly's he had sat fully dressed on his chair in front of a burnt out fire, hugging his knees to his chest with his coat wrapped around him for warmth. He thought through his feelings and reactions to Molly. His mind had shifted from a theoretical possibility of a relationship with her to a knowledge that he definitely did want a relationship with her. In fact, now he had realised it he wondered why he hadn't considered it before, why had he not seen how right she was for him? He always missed something but this was huge.

He reluctantly released Molly as John and Mary made their way up the stairs and she turned away from him walking towards the kitchen as she dried her eyes.

'John, Mary thank you for coming. John, I think the decorations are all still in your room shall we go and retrieve them?'

John agreed and followed Sherlock after flinging his coat onto the settee.

Mary followed Molly into the kitchen and then realised her friend was upset, 'hey Molly are you OK? Oh My God what has that arsehole done now? I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

Molly smiled but shook her head, 'no, nothing. It wasn't Sherlock, it was just a bad case at work. He was...well he was really sweet, comforting me. And that was not funny! I still haven't forgiven you for shooting him.'

'Alright, alright...I'm sorry...again. So how's it all going are the signs looking good? He didn't give anything away to John earlier but then John's not the most observant guy on the planet.'

Molly considered, 'I suppose I'd have to say it's going well. I certainly feel as though more progress has been made that I'd ever thought possible at the start. But who knows with Sherlock.'

'Who knows what about me?' Asked the object of their discussion as he entered the room carrying an old, battered cardboard box which he deposited on the coffee table. He was soon followed by John carrying a similar box.

'Nothing, none of your business. Now please tell me you have a tree,' Mary wandered over to open up one of the boxes poking about at the contents.

'Yes, yes I had one delivered earlier. It's downstairs. John, we should be able to manage it between us.'

The men left the room again leaving Molly and Mary to giggle at their close call and start to unpack the boxes.

An hour later the tree was up and half-finished and John and Sherlock had just finished putting up holly wreaths and fairy lights around the front room. Sherlock had eventually caved and agreed to let them put on some Christmas music though he had put his foot down at pop music and instead they were listening to carols being sung by a cathedral choir which Molly had to admit were beautiful.

It was then that Mary's phone rang, as she picked it up she frowned, 'babysitter,' she said by way of explanation before answering as she walked out into the corridor.

They soon heard the concern in her voice and John quickly followed her out, 'sick...twice...when did you give it? No, it's OK you've done the right thing...yes...we'll be home in ten minutes...OK, bye.'

Sherlock and Molly glanced at each other as John and Mary came back in already looking for their coats and bags, 'I'm really sorry guys. Lizzie has been sick and is running a temperature, we need to get back.'

Molly moved towards them, 'yes of course. I hope she's OK.'

John came forward and kissed her cheek, 'I'm sure she will be, we'll text and let you know more when we get home. Take care. See you tomorrow Sherlock, I'll ring if I can't make it.'

As they left Molly nervously turned back to Sherlock already looking for her coat, 'well...um...maybe I should go too.'

'What! No, why? I still need help with the tree and we need to agree a date and invites. You're not going anywhere.'

Molly broke into a grin at his outburst, 'oh OK then...come on you can pass me the baubles to put on the tree. So when do you think is good...hmm Thursday is Christmas Eve and people often have plans, tomorrow and Tuesday are too soon so what about Wednesday, it gives us a couple of days to spread the word and see what food and drink we need?'

'If you say Wednesday's good then Wednesday it is. You'll need to come round earlier to help set up.'

'That's fine, I was thinking I might take the day off, I've got plenty of leave.' There was a pause whilst they worked together to finish the tree before Molly continued, 'so you seem at a bit of a loose end at the moment, no cases?'

Sherlock sighed and straightened up, stretching out the kinks out of his back and giving Molly a good view of his chest as he did, 'unfortunately not, there's been the odd smaller case but nothing substantial. It's boring, even Christmas is boring.'

Molly giggled, 'come on Scrooge McSherlock it's not that bad. I love Christmas it always brings out the child in me.'

Sherlock looked at her sideways and smirked, 'yes, I can see that.'

They stood back looking at the effect of the lights and the tree on the flat and Molly hugged herself wishing her own place had more of this Victorian charm. Hers was all modern and cheap and frankly just unwelcoming.

She sighed, 'right well, I'd best get on.'

Just as he had the night before he found himself wanting her to stay; to not part with her just yet. He turned to her feeling uncomfortably and uncharacteristically nervous, 'stay...please. Maybe share a glass of wine with me before you go? I spend so many evenings alone now since John moved out and ... I enjoy your company.'

Molly felt a warmth trickle through her body that had nothing to do with the fire. She smiled shyly at him, 'OK, I'd like that.'

 **Mmm so Molly and Sherlock cozying up in an empty flat, with wine and firelight and Christmas lights. What could possible happen now?**


	7. Dream Lover

**So, about a week to go until the big day...are we getting excited for the big day or ignoring Christmas in favour of New Year's Day this year. Only trouble is then we'll be staring down the barrel of another hiatus...sigh!**

 **Dream Lover**

They kept the main lights off as they sat down on the sofa with their wine, lit only by the tree lights, the fire and the fairy lights strung up around the room.

For a short while they carried on their interrupted discussion on Molly's paper about cell decomposition but eventually it tailed off.

Molly yawned and sipped her wine; the long day starting to catch up with her. She glanced over at Sherlock who was staring into the fire; his face once again all angles in the firelight. She sighed longingly before blushing as he glanced round at her. Eager to distract him she asked him about his plans for Christmas, 'are you going to your parents again like you did last year?'

Sherlock smiled ruefully, 'err nope. Neither Mycroft or my parents have yet forgiven me for drugging them on Christmas Day last year. In order to postpone us having to resolve the situation Mycroft has paid for our parents to go on a cruise. They leave on Tuesday for two weeks.'

Molly wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad for him at this news. He sensed her confusion and smiled as he shook his head lightly, 'it's OK Molly you don't have to worry for me, I'm more than happy to not have to see my family at Christmas. Mum always tries too hard with Dad just humouring her, Mycroft hates it and unless we have someone acting as a buffer we are likely to do each other some damage. Not physically, at least not any more, just verbally and mother hates it when we fight. No, I think I'll spend Christmas alone this year.' He paused still looking at his half full glass of wine. 'Listen...Molly I didn't get a chance earlier but I wanted to talk to you about that kiss the other night. I've been thinking and I'd really like us to give being together a chance. What do you think?'

He felt as though he had rushed through the final part of his speech and finally plucked up the courage to look at her to see her reaction. It wasn't good. Molly was fast asleep.

Sherlock give a deep sigh and sat back on the settee watching her for a moment before gently removing the glass, that was in the verge of tipping over, from her hands.

'Molly,' he said quietly, 'you had to fall asleep now!' He smiled and shook his head at the irony of it. Now what was he going to do. It felt cruel to wake her up and send her on her way. She'd had an awful day at work and a long evening with him. He thought about making up the spare bed upstairs but found he just couldn't be bothered, he wasn't even sure where Mrs Hudson kept the spare linen and anyway it was cold as the heating had been turned off in that room.

He put his own wine on the coffee table, then stood before bending down and gently lifting Molly in his arms. She wasn't particularly heavy but it was difficult moving her without waking her too much. He finally got her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed before removing her shoes. He didn't think it appropriate to do much more although he acknowledged sleeping in her jeans wouldn't be particularly comfortable.

Once he'd got her settled he changed for bed himself and then went back to the settee to think.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly woke up blearily in the middle of the night and realised she'd fallen asleep on her bed still fully dressed. She shimmied herself out of her jeans and kicked off her socks before pulling her top over her head and throwing her bra on the floor after it. She briefly thought about getting her nightshirt from the bathroom but found she simply couldn't be arsed; she was warm enough as it was and so she quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

The next time she awoke she immediately knew something was wrong. The room was still dark and she instinctively knew it was early morning but the most worrying part was that she was with someone, a guy to be precise. She tried to remember what she had done the night before and how she had got home but all she could remember was being at Sherlock's to help with the decorations.

All of a sudden the breath seemed to leave her body and she felt a wave of fear wash over her, her heart thudded in her chest. Her head was on someone's shoulder, their arm wrapped around her waist. She had her leg over his and could feel his erection against her thigh. But surely...surely...it couldn't be Sherlock. The only trouble was he smelt like Sherlock, she recognised his cologne it was unique to him and probably hugely expensive.

She shifted slightly wondering if she could leave the bed without him noticing but instead he pulled her closer with a deep groan which seemed to echo through Molly's body sending a wave of lust straight to her core, she felt a flood of arousal making her wet. His hand slid up her back and pulled her onto him further.

Molly let out a slight yelp as she made contact with his thankfully clothed erection. She tried not to squirm but failed as her body seemed to take on a mind of its own. How...how had she ended up almost naked in Sherlock's bed?

He let out another moan as his hands moved to her hips pulling her down so she was rubbing herself on his erect penis. She was sure he was still only half awake, if not completely asleep. And she still had no idea what she should do? If her brain had been fully engaged she would have leapt from the bed but it felt as though she were in a trance, her hormones were crying out for her to get some relief and he felt so good underneath her.

One of his hands travelled slowly, sliding up the length of her body until it tangled in her hair and he brought her face to his, his mouth seeking out hers in the dark and then...then they were kissing and Molly lost all control of herself.

She let her hands move across his body, touching and feeling him, one hand finding its way to his face, her fingers sliding across the rough stubble on his cheek. She heard herself moan into his mouth and it seemed to ignite him. He turned them over in one seamless move so he was lying over her and pressing himself against her, his hips rocking against hers seeking her warmth.

Molly could already feel her orgasm building, there was nothing in her world at that moment except this man and how he was making her feel. His scent was all around her, that pure masculinity that was all Sherlock. His tongue invaded her mouth and all she wanted was for his erection to be buried just as deep inside her, filling her and making her his.

Her hands moved to his loose pyjamas pushing them down until she felt he was released. In one movement she pushed her pants to one side and positioned him and then he just slowly pushed into her. It felt amazing, he felt amazing. He filled her so perfectly and all she could do was softly call out his name, 'oh God, Sherlock, God, yes.'

His face had moved to her neck and she could feel him kissing and sucking at her skin as he thrust himself within her. His hand had found its way to her breast and he used his thumb to swipe over her hardened nipple before lightly pinching and pulling at it. The darkness and the dreamlike state of it all just added to Molly's arousal and within minutes she felt her muscles start to clench and unclench, she felt her mind white out as her orgasm took over, her hands pulling him into her harder and faster until she felt his own climax overtake him. He came calling her name, thrusting himself into her as far as their bodies would allow, his seed pulsing deep inside her.

It was only as he fell against her, both of them breathing heavily, that the reality of what they had just done started to sink in.

Molly felt sick, what had she done? What had they done? How had this even happened?

She pushed at his shoulder needing him to release her, she just wanted to get away, to catch her breath and try to figure this out.

He rolled to one side and she quickly shimmied off the other side of the bed trying to find her way to the door in the dark. When she did she opened it and found herself in the kitchen of 221b with the bathroom on her right and it was into there that she fled.

She sat on the toilet and let her head fall into her hands, 'ohgodohgodohgod...what have I done? Shit, shit, shit. Come on Molly think.'

She cleaned herself up and then looked in the mirror washing some water over her face to try to make herself feel better. It was strange, she had just experienced perfect sex with the man she'd been in love with for years and yet she felt physically ill at what he must be thinking. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping the edge of the sink, 'this wasn't all me...he has to take some responsibility...stay strong.'

Thankfully there was one of his dressing gowns hung up on the back of the door so at least she didn't have to go back into the room more or less naked. She had contemplated just leaving the flat but her clothes were in the bedroom. She had a sudden flashback of herself removing them in the night. That must have been it...she'd fallen asleep so Sherlock had put her in his bed fully dressed. She groaned, 'oh God this just gets worse.'

She took a deep breath and pulled her head up high trying to look more confident than she actually felt. Time to face the music.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was half lying half sat in the bed equally contemplating what had just happened but with a lot less angst.

One minute he'd been asleep and the next he appeared to be almost about to engage in sex with Molly and he wasn't quite sure how that had come about. When he'd finally come to bed Molly had been fast asleep and he'd made sure that he'd kept to his side of the bed as he made himself comfy.

He'd awoken to find an almost naked Molly lying on top of him pressing down deliciously on his very obvious erection. He hadn't given what had followed next much thought he had just acted on instinct and it had felt amazing. If he had had any concerns about engaging in sex with Molly they were long gone and he was now only calculating how long it would be until they could engage in it again.

Just as he was starting to wonder where Molly had got too and why she was taking so long in the bathroom he heard the lock being undone and her exiting the room.

He reached over and clicked on the bedside lamp glad that the bulb was not initially too bright and checked the time 7.27am. He groaned a little knowing that Molly would have to leave soon for work.

His bedroom door opened and Molly entered the room wearing his blue dressing gown and Sherlock felt his mouth run dry. She looked glorious. Her hair was tousled, her mouth showing signs of his kisses and she was sporting a very obvious love bite on her neck. The sight of her wearing his clothing was better than he had ever realised it would be.

She smiled at him nervously as she made her way around the bed and he noticed her obvious relief at finding her clothes on the floor by the bed. As she bent to pick them up she started to talk, 'listen...Sherlock, I...err...I'm not sure how that just happened but...well...it did so...well...we're both adults and I'm sure we can be...um..adult about it...yes?'

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side not really quite sure what she was trying to say. He was about to answer when she looked past him to the alarm clock and she squeaked in shock, 'oh God I'm going to be late, why didn't you tell me what time it was?'

She immediately seemed to lose her embarrassment as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes. As she made her way back around the bed Sherlock sat up sensing his opportunity was passing him by, he put out his hand to try and stop her, 'wait Molly...'

'I'm sorry Sherlock, I have to go. We can talk another time. I'll...I'll see you around.' She hesitated for a moment as though unsure how to take her leave from him but then turned and left the room.

 **So maybe that didn't go quite as expected...but then it did. So we have Sherlock all chilled and Molly freaking out. I think Molly needs a friend to help her put everything into perspective doesn't she?**


	8. Mary's Christmas Cheer

**So I'm away for a few days but have uploaded my chapters so hopefully, so long as I get wifi, I should be able to continue posting on a regular basis whilst I'm away. I'll avoid tomorrow though as it's the Sherlolly Big Bang. Good luck to all those writers and artists posting - I'm looking forward to catching up with it all when I'm back home.**

 **Mary's Christmas Cheer**

As soon as Molly got to work she showered in the staff changing rooms. As she stood under the spray of hot water she suddenly felt so weak that she thought she might actually collapse. She put her arms out and leant against the wall with her forehead on the cool tiles as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. She hadn't just had sex with Sherlock she had had great sex with Sherlock. She should be jumping for joy and shouting about it from the nearest rooftop but instead she still felt sick with nerves.

She needed to talk this through with someone and there was a only one person she could think of. As soon as she had dried and dressed herself she picked up her phone and texted Mary.

 **I need your help. Any chance of being able to come for a drink this evening? M xx**

It was just over an hour later that Mary replied in the affirmative and they agreed to meet at Mary's local pub at 7.30pm.

The day seemed interminably long to Molly and she knew her mind was not fully in her job. Thankfully the two autopsies that were booked in were fairly straight-forward, the kind she could do in her sleep... _you mean like the Consulting Detective that you did in HIS sleep..._ came the thought from her traitorous mind.

For once she was glad to not have Sherlock turn up at work. She needed some time to think about what they had just done and to prepare herself for his inevitable rejection. She hoped that maybe they could just ignore it, brush it under the carpet and carry on as before.

As her working day drew to a close she decided to put her nervous energy to good use and do some Christmas shopping before meeting up with Mary. Her circle of family and friends was quite limited so at least she didn't have too many people to buy for but she felt better as she ticked the names off her list as her bags became heavier with purchases. It was particularly fun picking out a small outfit and toys for baby Elizabeth and not much fun wondering whether or not she should buy Sherlock a present.

In the end she decided against it, at least for now. She just had time for a quick stop off at home and a snack before she was back out to meet Mary. The memory of the morning starting to haunt her once more. She wondered how Mary would take it.

Mary had arrived just before her and had bought them both a glass of wine. She waved to Molly as she came into the pub. It was fairly quiet in there, most people now saving their money and energy for Christmas Eve but the music was still relentlessly festive.

'Hey Molly, you sly dog. How did last night go?'

Molly suddenly remembered that John and Mary had been called away because Elizabeth had been ill. She felt guilty all over again especially for dragging Mary out but Mary just waved away her concerns, 'oh Molly. Lizzie wasn't ill. I just made that up to give us an excuse for leaving and to give you and Sherlock a chance to move things along. So what happened?'

Molly was too stressed to be angry with Mary over her subterfuge, 'oh God Mary it's a disaster.' She felt tears springing into her eyes and tried to will them away, angrily brushing at one making its way down her cheek.

'Hey, hey come on, it can't be that bad. Tell me.' Mary put her arm around Molly and hugged her.

Molly gave her a weak smile and then launched in to an explanation of her night, 'so, you see I must have fallen asleep. Sherlock obviously put me into his bed fully dressed and some time in the night I awoke and stripped off, I thought I was at home you see. But then...well...'

She gulped nervously and looked at Mary as she wondered how to word the rest. Mary's face suddenly transformed, 'oh my God. You had sex...didn't you! You had sex with Sherlock.'

Molly knew she was blushing and just nodded her head feeling suddenly ashamed.

Mary frowned, 'come on this is what you wanted. What's wrong? Was he shit, please tell me someone that good looking isn't crap in bed.'

That at least got a smile from Molly, 'no, no he was fine...more than fine it was well..great. But don't you see he didn't want this. He was asleep, I...I...feel like I forced myself on him...you know, against his will.'

Mary raised an eyebrow and sat back in her chair before taking a sip of her wine. She chuckled and shook her head, 'Molly I hate to burst your rather weird bubble but you're what 5ft 3 and he's six foot. I honestly don't think you did anything to him against his will. If he hadn't wanted to have sex with you he would not have done it. This is Sherlock 'will of iron' Holmes here. Did he say he hadn't wanted to do it? Because if so..'

'No, no he didn't say anything. To be honest I didn't give him a chance...I just said we could be grown up about it and then I left.'

'So you haven't discussed this? At all!'

Molly shook her head suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. Could she possibly have misread the situation?

'So...what? You think I might have got this wrong? That he might be OK with us having slept together.'

Mary broke into a grin, 'damn right I do. Come on Molly, this is brilliant news. You wanted to have sex with Sherlock before Christmas and you've done it. Now we just need to capitalise on it. You need to go back round tonight and...'

Just then Mary's phone rang, she glanced at the screen, 'it's John. Hey...what's up?'

Molly glanced around the pub trying not to listen in but there was obviously some problem. She looked back round as Mary hung up frowning, 'damn it!'

'What's up?'

'John said Sherlock has just called him. There's a case in Salisbury, double-murder and a kidnapping. They're leaving tonight in about half an hour. I'll need to get back for Lizzie but don't worry, I have wine, we can carry on our talk there.'

When the two of them got back to the Watson's home Sherlock was waiting impatiently on the street with a cab parked up beside him. He started a little in shock when he saw the two of them walking up before smiling, 'Molly...Mary, sorry to drag John away at such short notice.'

Mary smiled, 'that's OK, I'm used to it. I'll just go check how he's doing with his packing. I'll see you inside in a minute Molly. I want to say my goodbyes you understand.'

She arched an eyebrow making it clear to Molly to stay outside with Sherlock and she had no doubt that was Mary's intention, 'oh OK.'

She smiled nervously at Sherlock as Mary closed the door, 'so...a big case then? How long do you think you'll be gone?'

'A couple of days maximum, we should be back by Wednesday evening. I'm assuming you'll be OK sorting out invites.' He started to dig around in his pockets, 'here's my key to the flat in case we're late and you need to set up.'

Molly looked at him baffled. He rolled his eyes, 'the party...you know, the one YOU wanted.'

'Oh right...yes of course.' She reached up to take the key from him but he caught her hand, 'and don't think I've forgotten about this morning Molly.'

He stepped forward and she suddenly realised how close he was and how tall. He seemed to loom over her as she looked up at him. She swallowed nervously at the strange, unfamiliar look on his face.

Just then the front door opened and John bustled out with his bag. Mary spotted Sherlock and Molly and before John had gone too far she hurriedly called him back. He turned looking confused, 'what, what now?'

'Just come back in a second...he'll just be a minute then he's all yours Sherlock.' She jerked her head towards them and closed the door.

Molly frowned feeling confused but as she turned back to Sherlock he kissed her. Every memory of the night before came flooding back to her with the touch of his lips. He tasted just the same. His hands held her close to his body and she was glad of it feeling almost breathless with the intensity. Her hands tangled into his hair, feeling how soft his curls were and loving the noises he made as she lightly tugged on them.

Eventually as they heard the door open once more he pulled away from her, 'until Wednesday then Doctor Hooper.' Then he turned to John, 'come on John, we'll miss the train if you take much longer.'

John narrowed his eyes as he threw his bag in the cab, 'yes well I don't think it was me that was causing the hold up now was it. Goodbye Molly, see you soon.' Then he climbed into the cab followed by Sherlock and they were soon driving off down the street leaving Molly alone on the pavement.

She watched until they turned the corner and then touched her hand to her lips.

'So, are you going to stand out there looking lovelorn all night or are you going to come inside and tell me exactly what just happened,' called Mary from the doorway.

As Molly walked in and hung up her coat Mary laughed, 'I take it from that massive grin on your face that whatever he said or did was good.'

Molly just nodded as she followed Mary into the kitchen where she flicked on the kettle. 'So?'

She turned back to Molly who was still grinning inanely. 'He kissed me, said he'd see me on Wednesday. He even gave me a key to the flat...though in fairness that's so I can go in to get it ready for the party.'

Mary clapped her hands in delight, 'see, I told you you had nothing to worry about. Looks like you might have caught yourself a Sherlock.'

Molly bit her lip feeling happier than she had done in years, could it really be true and she was starting a relationship with Sherlock. She certainly hoped she was.

 **Is it time for some angst now or should it all be plain sailing from here on in. That would be a little boring though...wouldn't it?**


	9. And a little Christmas Fear

**So it was pretty much split between those wanting angst and those who don't want any at all. To those who don't want it, be assured, it's not too bad and it will all be over soon.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying the Sherlolly Big Bangs let me know any good recommends for me to read when I'm back home.**

 **And a little Christmas Fear**

The two days Sherlock was gone were very busy. Molly texted out the invites, spoke to Mrs Hudson about catering and went shopping for plenty of mulled wine and beer. She also had her last day in work before the Christmas holidays and went to the pathology Christmas lunch which was surprisingly jolly given the occupations of those involved.

She was also packing for her trip up to her mums. She was due to arrive Christmas Eve and stay until New Year. It wasn't a small family do either there would be about thirteen of them in total with all her sister and cousins and their children attending. Molly was conflicted though, she had never looked forward to a Christmas more or her mum's less.

But by Wednesday lunchtime work was all finished, her packing was more or less done and she was able to concentrate on getting Sherlock's place ready for that evening's party.

Mary and Elizabeth joined Mrs Hudson and herself and between the three of them they scrubbed, polished and tidied the place to within an inch of its life. Molly wasn't sure Sherlock would even recognise it as his home. She'd even had to do an emergency dash to Barts with some body parts that were well past their sell by date much to Mrs Hudson's relief.

By seven o'clock the three of them reconvened in the front room wearing their best party frocks and drank the first of the warmed up glasses of mulled wine. 'Cheers, Merry Christmas,' said Molly beaming.

Mary wasn't sure she had ever seen Molly so relaxed and radiant and she had no doubt it was down to her new found relationship with Sherlock. She'd managed to persuade her to wear a figure hugging black dress which was reminiscent of the one she'd worn all those years ago but a little more subtle and understated but it suited her perfectly and Mary was in no doubt that if anything would blow Sherlock's mind it would be this dress.

She glanced at her phone as it buzzed with a new text. 'It's John. They're on their way. Apparently Mycroft sent a car for them so they could get back quicker. He reckons they'll be about an hour.'

Molly put on one of the Christmas CDs she'd brought with her and the three of them laughed and gossiped as they passed an excitable Elizabeth around. The young toddler kept pointing to the tree and squealing loving the way the lights flickered on and off.

Half an hour later Greg arrived followed soon after by Sally then Mike Stamford and his wife. The last in was Mycroft and his ever present PA whom he reluctantly introduced as Anthea. She smiled politely but didn't join in much just seemed glued to her smart phone.

Molly impatiently glanced at her watch willing Sherlock to arrive but they were still at least twenty minutes away. She was chatting with Greg when she noticed Anthea making her way over to Mycroft with a concerned look on her face.

Whatever she said to him shocked him because he paled and immediately took her phone and started barking out questions. One by one the conversations in the room feel silent as they all realised something was wrong, 'when? Well who is injured? I don't want to hear your excuses I need answers and I need them now...call me back immediately.' Molly's heart was beating painfully in her chest and her lungs felt constricted as though she couldn't take a good breath of air She instinctively knew something was wrong as Mycroft hung up the phone and bit his lip before turning to them all.

'I'm very much afraid that tonight's celebrations are at an end. It seems there has been an accident. The car bringing Sherlock and John back has crashed on the M3 just before Junction 3. All I know is there have been serious injuries, some of them life threatening but at this stage I don't know who.'

Molly and Mary looked at each other in horror as Mary fished her phone out of her bag and dialed, obviously trying to get through to John. Mrs Hudson came forward taking Elizabeth and Greg got on the phone to see if he could find out any more information through his connections.

Molly felt adrift, she had no one to ring and nothing she could do. She felt numb with shock and all she could think about were the mangled bodies she had recently autopsied, Sherlock's face morphing onto the bodies in her mind. She didn't realise it but she must have let out a sob because Sally came forward and helped her to a seat before passing her a tissue, 'Come on Molly what are the chances of the freak being seriously injured? He's too lucky for that.'

Anthea whispered something to Mycroft and he glanced over at Molly. She stood up waiting for what he would say next.

'Unfortunately we have had confirmation of one death.' Molly couldn't look at Mary. How could she? She didn't want it to be Sherlock but that was almost as though she were saying she would prefer it to be John.

She could hear Mary muttering under her breath, 'come on John pick up the fucking phone.'

All Molly knew was that she couldn't lose Sherlock, not now. Not when she was so close to being with him, to being part of his life, to being loved by him.

A moment later Mary's phone rang and as she answered it Molly saw the look of relief on her face. At the same time Mycroft took another call and out of the corner of her eye she saw him start to make his way towards her. She knew she wasn't breathing, and her vision started to blur as he reached her but instead of delivering bad news he held his phone out to her, 'Doctor Hooper, my brother would like a word.'

She took the phone and collapsed back into her seat not caring about who was watching her, 'Sherlock, is it you? Are you OK?'

There was lots of noise in the background of voices and sirens but then he was speaking and she took a huge gulp of air as she closed her eyes in relief.

'Yes I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. John has a broken arm and two broken ribs as well as a possible punctured lung. The driver died...idiot was going far to fast as I had already informed him. I'm going with John to the hospital, Mary is meeting us there. Will you wait for me...at Baker St? I don't know what time I'll get home though.'

'Yes,yes I'll wait for you. I'm just...I'm so relieved you're OK. Give my love to John.'

She just heard an irritated huff on the line which made her smile and then he said his goodbyes and hung up. She silently passed the phone back to Mycroft before wiping the tears of relief from her face.

Now she knew he was OK she felt able to take action. 'Right Mary, you need to get to the hospital. I'll look after Elizabeth here. The travel cot is already set up, did you bring enough nappies and food?'

Mary nodded distractedly as she gathered up her coat and bag, 'yes, yes there's plenty. Thank you Molly. I'll ring when I've seen them both to let you know how they are.'

Gradually the others left the flat sharing subdued goodbyes and best wishes for Christmas until Molly and Mrs Hudson were alone with a grizzly baby.

'Honestly Molly, things are never straight forward with those boys are they? Now are you alright staying here with Lizzie? I'm happy to have her in my flat if you want to get off home.'

Molly smiled nervously not sure how much of her burgeoning relationship to give away 'no, it's OK. Sherlock asked me to stay until he got back and Lizzie's cot was already set up in his bedroom so she could sleep during the party. There's no point in moving it.'

'Alright dear well you give me a shout if you need me. And tell that boy I expect to see that he's OK tomorrow.' She went off muttering about 'poor John'.

It took Molly almost an hour to settle Lizzie who was obviously upset about being in a different location and with an unfamiliar person. She ended up singing her to sleep before eventually being able to lay her in the cot. For the first few attempts she would wake back up whenever Molly put her down, it was tiring as well as frustrating and Molly had a new found respect for Mary and John who had to do this all the time now.

By the time she was able to sit back down with a glass of wine it was almost ten thirty and she felt exhausted. She didn't want to go to bed though until she had seen Sherlock and she knew for a fact, with her own eyes, that he was alright. In the end she found an old t shirt of his and changed into that with a dressing gain over the top and she curled up on his settee with a blanket.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was past three in the morning when Sherlock finally made it home. He had expected Molly to either be long gone or asleep in his bed but instead he found her waiting for him in the front room. She woke up as he came up the stairs and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as he came into the flat.

He crouched down beside her and welcomed her quick embrace. As he pulled away she put her hands either side of his face and scanned him for any sign of injury frowning at the stitches above his eye and the dried blood on the side of his face.

He covered her hands with his own, 'it's OK, I'm fine. A bit bruised but nothing worse than this,' he said indicating the cut. I was lucky, I was on the passenger side, most of the impact was on the driver's side. Killed Mycroft's man and John was pretty badly injured.'

He closed his eyes and then looked away from Molly, 'I...I thought for a minute he was dead. He wasn't moving or breathing. God, Molly it's not often I've felt true fear in my life but I did in that moment.'

She hugged him again and then made him sit on the sofa whilst she went to get a cloth to clean him up. 'Do you want anything to drink? I could make you a tea or coffee.'

He shook his head before wincing slightly, 'no, I need something stronger. There should be a bottle of whiskey in the right hand cupboard.'

Molly found it and poured some into one of the glasses still laid out for the party and brought it over with the cloth. As he sipped at it she wiped his face gently; trying to avoid the stitches. She was conscious of his eyes following her but they were silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

As she sat back on her heels he smiled, 'thank you for staying...it means a lot.'

'You're welcome. I needed to see that you were alright.'

He yawned and Molly realised just how tired he looked. 'When did you last sleep Sherlock?'

'I don't know...before the case. The night you stayed over last.'

She gasped in shock, 'that was days ago. Come on, bed!'

He smirked, 'I thought you'd never ask.'

'To sleep!' She retorted sternly before smiling. She found his pyjamas and climbed into his bed whilst he changed and brushed his teeth. When he joined her she wriggled backwards towards him and sighed as he put his arm around her waist so her back was snug against his chest. 'Good night Molly.' He whispered. 'Good night Sherlock,' came her happy reply as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before quickly falling asleep.

 **Hope that wasn't too angst you for you all :). And now our pair are snuggled up together in bed looking forward as we are to Christmas Eve.**


	10. A Festive Request

**Sorry, not much time to add a message with this chapter. Travelling today but need to get this up so we're ready for the Christmas Eve chapter tomorrow. To anyone else also travelling - take care xxx.**

 **A Festive Request**

The next morning Molly woke up to find Sherlock nuzzling her neck with his hand on her hip and his erection pressed against her bum. She wriggled against him hearing the low groan which sent a ripple of desire through her body.

His hand slid slowly under her t shirt as he kissed along her neck, 'I believe you stole this item of clothing from me without asking Molly and I think I want it back.'

She bit her lip and smiled, 'but then I'd be almost naked Mr Holmes. I wouldn't be decent.'

'Mmm sounds perfect to me...take it off.'

But before she could there was a cry from the corner of the bedroom. Elizabeth Watson had woken up!

Sherlock groaned and rolled on to his back with his hand across his eyes, 'bloody hell! Will she go back to sleep if we ignore her?'

Molly laughed as she sat up swinging her legs out of the bed, 'I don't know a lot about babies but I don't think it works like that.' She made her way over to the cot and picked up the disgruntled child before sniffing and grimacing.

Sherlock looked over and frowned, 'don't look at me Molly; you're the one who volunteered.'

She started to leave the room, 'you get some more sleep and I'll find a clean nappy and keep her occupied. Hopefully Mary will be able to pick her up soon.'

She left the room and Sherlock rolled back over wishing he hadn't been left with a burgeoning erection but faintly surprised by how comfortable he felt with the concept of Molly and babies. He had never considered having a child of his own but seeing Molly with a baby in his room seemed right somehow. He needed to think about that further but she was right he did need more sleep and he was soon drawn back under now Molly wasn't in his bed distracting him.

Molly meanwhile was starting to wish she hadn't volunteered for this. She was tired and stressed. Elizabeth didn't seem happy with anything that Molly tried to do to entertain her until she found some children's programmes on the television. She then immediately felt guilty for using such a medium as entertainment but Lizzie was perfectly happy and even ate her food without complaint.

It was just over an hour later that Mary rang. As well as the broken arm and ribs John thankfully only had a collapsed lung and he had taken to the treatment well, he was still in hospital but they were hoping he'd be home later that day dosed up with antibiotics and painkillers. 'How's Lizzie? Have you been OK with her?' Mary asked wearily.

'Yes, we're fine. She slept most of the night and she's had her breakfast.'

'Great. I'm just leaving the hospital. If it's OK with you I'm going to go home and shower before I come and pick her up.'

'Yes that's fine. We can have her longer if you need us to.'

'Oh it's us now is it.' Molly heard the gleefully questioning tone in Mary's voice before she continued more seriously, 'no it's OK. John's sister is on her way and will help to look after her and anyway I didn't leave you with much by way of food or nappies. I'll be there in about an hour.'

Shortly after Sherlock came out of the bedroom wrapped in a sheet and made himself a cup of coffee. He wandered over and sat on the floor near Elizabeth watching the show with her for a minute. He glanced up at Molly who looked half asleep on the chair.

'Molly? I want to ask you something but I know before I ask it that it's extremely selfish of me.'

Molly turned to look at him, it wasn't like him to be nervous about asking her something, 'go on, you can ask me anything...you know that.'

He glanced at her and chewed on his lip before talking in a low, quiet voice, 'stay with me...please, for Christmas.' He went on adding in a rush, 'I know you're due to go to your family and I know it's wrong of me to ask but please I would like you to stay.'

'Oh!' Of all the things Molly had expected him to ask this had not occurred to her at all.

She sat up straighter and frowned as she pondered what her mother's reaction might be and then realised that she hadn't even thought for one moment what her answer might be, she had known it before he had even finished asking.

'OK...yes I'll stay. I'll need to speak to my mum, sort out Toby and pick up my things so...'

Sherlock stood before bending to kiss her forehead. 'I have to go and give a statement about last night to the police, Lestrade has volunteered for the job though I don't know why he's making out he's doing me a favour...said something about not wanting me to end up spending Christmas Eve in the cells. Anyhow, I'll be out until about three so maybe you could come back then.'

He shuffled his way back to his bedroom to get dressed before turning back to her, 'ah...yes..maybe I should also mention I haven't actually got any food in. Perhaps you could pick something up?' And with that he shut his door leaving Molly rolling her eyes and pondering what she had just agreed to.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Three hours and a battle through the shops later and Molly had finally made it back home complete with enough food for a Christmas meal and another couple of days beyond. It had been hard work tracking down a turkey crown on Christmas Eve and she still felt slightly guilty about the middle aged woman she'd ended up elbowing but at least she had one.

The one thing she wasn't looking forward to was phoning her mum but she couldn't put it off any longer, she was due at Sherlock's in two hours and her mum would have been expecting her any time now.

She picked up her phone and dialled.

'Molly, is that you? Is everything alright dear, we were expecting you to be arriving about now?'

'Hi, yes I'm fine but mum...umm..something's come up and I'm not going to be able to make it home for Christmas.' She winced waiting for the anger but instead there was silence. 'Mum?'

'Please tell me this isn't because of work Molly.'

Molly knew she wouldn't be able to get out of telling her mum the truth, she had always been able to see through any of Molly's lies.

'No, no it's not work. I...um..well...'

'It's him isn't it...the detective. Oh Molly, please tell me he's genuine and not still using you.'

Molly closed her eyes, amazed as always at her mum's perceptiveness. She'd long known about Molly's feelings for Sherlock and it had broken her heart when she'd called off her engagement to Tom because of him.

'It's alright mum...he is. I...well..I think we have a chance...to be together, and I want to take it.'

'Well good, I'm not saying I won't miss you because I will but you're thirty three and you're not getting any younger. If this gets me one step closer to grandchildren then I'm happy. But mark my words girl I want both of you up here for New Year. I want to meet the man who has had my daughter jumping through hoops for almost a decade.'

Molly winced wondering if she could persuade Sherlock to meet her family but she decided she'd cross one bridge at a time.

They spent another ten minutes chatting on the phone before wishing each other a happy Christmas and then Molly hung up. She looked around her quiet flat and let it finally sink in that she was spending the next few days with Sherlock, alone in his flat. A slow smile spread across her face and she hugged herself before making her way to the shower to get ready. Then she remembers she needed to think about what she was giving him for Christmas.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was almost half past three by the time Molly got to Baker St. She'd taken a cab and eagerly looked out of the window as they made their way through the busy streets. It was already half dark and the lights were shining out of every store. Last minute shoppers, mostly men, looking harried as they tried to find final gifts before it was too late. There were also a few early revelers as well as business men and women drinking in pubs celebrating the end of work for at least a few days.

For the first time ever Molly was truly looking forward to Christmas. She'd never spent it alone with a man she loved and she had never expected to manage to do it with Sherlock but here she was and she was determined to enjoy it.

When she pulled up she took her bags to the doorstep and rang the bell before returning to the cab to pick up the box of food and her handbag. By the time she'd paid the cabbie and turned back Sherlock was waiting for her in the glow of the open door already holding her bags.

She followed him in and up the stairs, 'is Mrs Hudson here for Christmas?'

He glanced back at her, 'no, she left about an hour ago. Gone to visit her sister in Leicester. She won't be back until after Boxing Day.'

Molly wasn't sure why but as she entered his flat she felt a sudden flutter of nerves. Now she was here she wasn't quite sure what to expect. Maybe she had misinterpreted his meaning, maybe he just wanted her here as a friend.

But he had carried her bags straight into his bedroom before he returned to find her decanting food from the box into the cupboards and the only spare shelf in the fridge which didn't look to be contaminated with anything.

He leant against the kitchen counter watching her as she moved around. He noticed the nervous glances that she cast his way every so often, the blush rising in her cheeks as she realised he was watching her. The way she would start to bite her lip and then stop as if aware he would notice it. He saw everything, her love for him, her compassion towards her family and friends, her dedication to her job and he felt a little overwhelmed that she was here and that she was his if he wanted her. And he did want her.

Since that morning three days ago when they had slept together he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Even in the depths of the case in Salisbury she had been there, at the back of his mind, helping him as she always did and waiting for him as she always had. He didn't intend for her to have to wait any longer.

He pushed off from the counter and walked towards her as she tidied up the bags and wrappers. It was as though she were trying to keep herself occupied, not really knowing what to do or say. Well that was alright because he knew exactly what he wanted to say and exactly what he wanted to do.

He caught her hand and pulled her round to face him before catching her chin with his other hand. He tilted her head so she couldn't help but look up at him, that blush of hers deepening beautifully. She tentatively smiled and he watched it become more genuine as he smiled back at her.

'Molly, my Molly.'

 **So here we are, just the two of them. No case, no distractions, so what do we think they'll get up too? Watch a bit if telly, play Cluedo or...**


	11. Putting the Sex into Christmas

**So, here we are with another Christmas almost upon us. Which do you think is better? Christmas Day or Christmas Eve, anticipating Christmas or the reality.**

 **Well I'm back home, the presents are packed and the food bought so im just going to enjoy it all. And before you wonder, yes, I'll be back again tomorrow with a Christmas Day chapter.**

 **Putting the Sex into Christmas**

Molly wouldn't have been able to describe the look on Sherlock's face even if she had had a million years and for the first time in her life she wished she could draw so she could try to capture it. If she had to try to put it into words she would have said adoration, devotion, love, passion, affection, ardour. But none of these were words she associated with Sherlock and especially not in conjunction with herself. He was passionate about his work, he had affection for his friends but he had only ever shown her friendship and respect.

'Molly, my Molly.'

As he spoke those words she could feel a lump forming in her throat. She had loved this man for so long and through so many ups and downs but even after they had slept together the other night she had never really truly believed that he could or would ever love her. And yet here he was standing before her with love in his eyes as he looked at her.

Slowly the distance between them reduced. Molly tilted her head up further towards his and as her eyes closed she was rewarded with the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss was slow but that didn't mean it wasn't passionate. It seemed to burn brighter with every passing minute. His hands moved so that one was on her waist and the other tangling in her hair as he turned her slightly so she was resting in the edge of the kitchen table.

As for herself her hands were on his back feeling how warm his skin felt through the thin fabric of his shirt. She stroked the length of his spine feeling his muscles under his skin; lithe and strong. She shivered as she thought about the hours to come realising that they had all the time in the world and, for once, no interruptions.

She heard herself moan as his tongue entered her mouth. Her legs parted as she sat on the edge of the table and he moved to stand closer to her pulling her against him so she could feel his own physical reaction to her.

She didn't know how long they had been kissing but when they finally broke apart they were both flushed and breathing heavily. Sherlock pulled back holding onto her hand, smiling slightly. 'No rush tonight, let's take our time, get some wine first and relax.'

She nodded and went in search of two clean glasses whilst he opened a fresh bottle of Pinot and then together they went and sat in the chairs by the fire. At least Molly tried to sit in John's old chair until Sherlock patted his knee and held his arms out to her. So instead she sat herself on his lap sipping her wine and staring into the fire wondering how she had got so lucky.

His fingers were busy brushing gently up and down her arm. His touch leaving a trail of tingling desire across her skin.

Molly wasn't sure whether to ask but she needed to know so without looking at him she asked him what had caused this change in his feelings towards her.

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer, 'John told me you were thinking of leaving and I knew that you would, I'd seen the signs over the last few months and it all came to a head. I knew things had to change between us...that we couldn't just go on as before. I'm very good at burying my feelings and that is what I had done with you. It was only when I was confronted with the reality of you leaving that I realised I needed to act; to do something. But I'll be honest, initially I knew I found you attractive and I knew we got on well I just wasn't sure whether I could be with you emotionally and sexually and so I just let myself try it.' He glanced at her almost nervously wondering how she would take that news but her expression didn't alter she just carried on looking into the fire.

'But, little by little I realised that I did want to be with you, that I did find you sexually attractive and that maybe my feelings for you were already in place. All that was needed was for me to be open to it because it's always been you Molly. No one else has ever seen me the way you see me, no one else fits the way you do and now that I've seen what we can be together, I don't want to go back to being alone. The thought of being without you terrifies me.'

Molly finally turned to face him, putting down her wine as she did, and then they were kissing again and this time it quickly escalated, becoming increasingly more frenzied. Within seconds they were both pulling at the others clothing, battling with buttons and zips, cuffs and jumpers. Two or three times they had to break off from kissing to concentrate on removing something until eventually they were lying naked on the rug in front of the fire.

Molly lay on her back with Sherlock's mouth on her breast; her hands clutching at his curls making him growl even as his sucked and bit at her nipple. His hand stroked down from her ribs to her hip before moving to her clit, his fingers pressing and circling before delving inside her until she was calling his name and bucking underneath him.

He loved everything about her; how soft her skin felt, the taste of her, how responsive she was to his touch. He ached to be inside her remembering just how good it had felt the other day. But most of all he loved hearing his name on her lips as she came, he would never tire of hearing that.

He moved above her until they were aligned, and felt her small hand gripping his erection. She seemed to smile at him wickedly as she stroked him two or three times before allowing him to push into her soft warmth. He tried to watch her expression as he entered her but the feelings overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes, panting slightly as he tried to get a grip of his reactions.

He held himself still even as he felt his traitorous cock twitching within her urging him to just drive himself home. Her hands were sliding across and down his back until she pulled on his backside, thrusting herself onto him even further. He groaned in defeat and let his head fall to her neck as he thrust against her. He could hear her urging him on, her voice increasingly desperate as she chased a second climax. He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, he could feel his come rising, his balls tightening and that white heat starting to overtake his mind.

He cried out her name, 'God, Molly please... come for me.' Then finally he felt her muscles pulse around him just as his own climax ripped through his body. He gave a final deep thrust into her welcoming body, his seed pumping deep within her, his muscles straining to hold the position as his mind blanked. There was no coherent thought just feelings.

It was so much better than Monday morning had been, so much more. As he collapsed onto her he heard himself telling her he loved her and that he would always be there for her, that he was sorry he had been so stupid and delayed for so long and he heard her reply as she told him it was alright and that she loved him too.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there for but eventually they were kissing again and continuing to explore each other's bodies. He watched his fingers ghosting over her skin which was bathed in the glow of the Christmas tree lights and the firelight. She looked radiant, the afterglow of sex lighting her up from within. Eventually she sat up and retrieved her glass of wine letting him remain lying down with his hand tracing her hips and spine.

'God, I am so glad you asked me to stay. That was so much more fun than an evening at my mums.'

He smiled, 'it's not over yet. I have plenty more planned. You, Molly Hooper, may yet live to regret saying you'd stay with me.' He sat up beside her and brought her face to his for yet another kiss. He felt as though he were becoming addicted to her. His mind, the thoughts that were normally whirling and racing and battling in his head felt sated and gloriously dulled. He drank his own wine and started to catalogue all the pertinent memories of their recent coupling paying particular attention to what elements seemed to have garnered the most reactions from her. He had ideas now about what he wanted to try going forward, this relationship had so many advantages both physical, emotional and mental that he was kicking himself for not embarking on it sooner.

He felt Molly take his glass out of his hand and then she hooked one leg over his lap so that she was sat straddling him, 'what are you thinking about? I lost you there for a bit.'

His lips twitched up as he looked at her, realising that somehow he had given her a love bite half way up her throat, the skin an angry red which caused a burst of possessive pride in his chest.

'I was thinking about how many ways I could make you come, I have every intention of working my way methodically through the list.'

She tilted her head and smiled, 'and what if I intend to make you come?' She rolled her hips rubbing herself against him giggling at his responding groan. She kissed down his throat as her hands moved over his skin sending tiny shocks all the way down to his hardening member.

She was still rocking herself against him gently and he heard her moan as his erection started to stimulate her clit. He pressed her lower back so she was rubbing herself against him more and more.

A moment later she lifted herself onto her knees and positioned him so she could slide onto him, impaling herself onto his now fully erect cock. His eyes widened at the feel of her taking control, taking from him what she wanted. He liked this new, confident Molly.

She pushed him so he was lying down and then she leant over him as she rode him, using his body to bring herself to climax. Her breasts were perfectly positioned for him to watch and enjoy as they bounced back and forth teasingly before his eyes. He caught one and brought his mouth up to suck her nipple enjoying sliding his tongue over its hardness. He bit lightly hearing her responding moan ripple through her body. One of her hands moved to hold his head to her chest and he felt her alter her angle so she could take him deeper into her body.

Within a short time he could tell she was on the verge of her orgasm. She was moaning his name, begging him to fuck her, telling him how good he felt. He drove his hips up even as he held her to him feeling his own climax starting to build. Once more as she came so did he, it was as though there was a chain reaction between them.

She bent her head to kiss him, her tongue plunging deep into his mouth as his orgasm took over, her first climax morphing into a second draining him dry. He felt almost boneless as they lay together a second time in front of the dying embers of the fire. Sherlock had no concept of how much time had passed since she had arrived in his flat but he was surprised to see it was almost ten at night when he finally sat up.

He threw a couple of logs onto the fire to build it back up but when Molly reached for her jumper he put out his hand and shook his head, 'oh no, whilst you're in my house you'll wear my clothes.'

She frowned in confusion and so he continued, 'I find I enjoy seeing you in my t shirts and dressing gowns. Go find something in my room.'

She shook her head as she laughed at him but dutifully padded off naked to retrieve something. He watched her go enjoying the sight of her naked backside so lush beneath her narrow waist.

A moment later she returned wearing his purple shirt with a single button done up at the waist and carrying a dressing gown for him. He had never thought much of a woman wearing his shirts before. When Janine had done it it had just been an irritation but seeing Molly in the shirt he knew was her favourite was nothing short of erotic. He was only disappointed that he would have to wait for his body to recuperate before he could remove it from her.

 **Worth the wait? I hope so! And we still haven't even reached Christmas Day yet. Until tomorrow.**


	12. Unwrapping Presents

**For those who love Cabin Pressure - 'Get Dressed you merry gentleman it's Christmas, Christmas Day!' I hope wherever you are you have a Happy and Brilliant Christmas. Thank you for all your support and reviews and favourites over the last year, I appreciate each and every one!**

 **Unwrapping presents**

By the time Molly awoke on Christmas morning daylight was already streaming round the edges of the curtain. She stretched feeling her muscles and joints pop as she did, only then did she look around realising that she was alone in Sherlock's bed.

They'd finally fallen asleep just before midnight. Molly had tried to stay awake to be able to wish him a happy Christmas but her eyes and her tired body had betrayed her. She slid off the edge of the bed and picked up a spare dressing gown giggling at how long it was on her. She had to roll the sleeves up about four times before they were short enough.

She could hear noises from the front room and so she made her way through. A recently showered Sherlock still with damp hair was similarly clad in a dressing gown. He was flicking through the channels on the television shouting a quick 'boring' at each one. He glanced up as she came out of his bedroom and informed her that there was fresh coffee in the pot and nothing on the television.

After freshening up in the bathroom Molly made her way over to him and sat on his lap pulling on the lapels of his dressing gown until she could kiss him. 'Merry Christmas Mister Holmes, why didn't you wake me?'

He frowned, 'you were sleeping, I assumed that would be not good.'

She bit her lip, 'that would have depended on how you woke me.' She cheekily let her hand slide down his front until she was able to cup his privates with her hand giving him a light squeeze.

He smiled leaning up to kiss her again, 'mmmm lesson learned, I'll endeavour to do better next time Doctor Hooper.'

Molly hopped off his knee just before his hands could set to work on her, 'anyhow enough of that we have a Christmas meal to prepare and a Christmas breakfast to indulge in.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes, 'and what exactly is a Christmas breakfast?'

'Smoked salmon and eggs. Do you want to help me make it?'

'Why would I when I get a better view of your backside, whilst you are working, from here?'

She made sure to exaggerate her hips swinging as she walked away from him, looking over her shoulder as she did.

After breakfast Molly showered whilst Sherlock dressed and then they settled into a comfortable period of domesticity which almost had Molly shaking her head in disbelief. She was busy preparing the Christmas meal; peeling potatoes and prepping the veg whilst Sherlock cleaned out the grate in the fireplace so he could lay a new fire.

In the background was the sound of Christmas carols and the lights were already switched on on the tree. Molly loved how festive and relaxed it all felt.

As she finished up, happy that the turkey was cooking slowly and everything else was prepared, she decided that maybe it was time to give Sherlock his present.

She'd left it a bit late and been rather stuck for ideas so her gift was a little riskee and unusual. She hoped he 'got' it and would enjoy it. It didn't take him long to pick up on her nervousness and he came over and wrapped his hands around her from behind; her back against his chest. 'What should I deduce from your current behaviour Miss Hooper? It's Christmas Day, we are obviously now a couple and yet you are looking pensive. Could you be feeling nervous about the present you got me because if you're worried I didn't get you anything you'd be wrong.'

With that he removed a small, wrapped gift from his pocket. As she took it he carried on, 'it's nothing big but I hope you'll appreciate the implications.'

She turned to face him, feeling a little confused by his words as she pulled at the packaging, tearing it open.

Inside was a set of keys on a metal key ring with a small ginger cat hanging off it. She held them in her hand and looked at Sherlock wondering if these were what she thought they were. He quickly confirmed it, 'keys to my flat. Ideally I'd like you to move straight in but I understand that would be a little presumptuous so early in our relationship but..well... you are welcome here whenever you want Molly. More than welcome.'

He moved to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest to stop him, 'wait, hang on. You haven't opened my gift yet.' She bit her lip again nervously and turned to his room to retrieve it from her bag.

She came back with a soft, wrapped gift and when he opened it he was initially a little surprised to find it contained a lab coat. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he looked at her. She giggled nervously, 'it's the one from the other day, the fitted one. You seemed to like it, so well...I thought maybe...' She trailed off blushing a bright beet red colour and Sherlock smiled a slow smile.

'Oh yes, I think I might like this present a lot.'

She relaxed and returned the grin. Taking the lab coat from his hands she turned back towards his bedroom. She nodded towards his ever present microscope sitting on the kitchen table. 'Why don't you get on with some work and I'll join you in a few minutes.'

As he sat down at the table Sherlock was aware that he was already, embarrassingly, hard. Just the thought of Molly wearing that lab coat for him had him aching for her and he hadn't even seen her wearing it yet. He wondered for a moment where this strange kink had come from as he tried to set up his slides with hands that were shaking imperceptibly.

He bent to look through the viewfinder and heard the bedroom door open behind him and the click of heels walking towards him. His mouth was dry and he could feel his heart beating in his chest. All his senses seemed to be on high alert.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr Holmes. I wondered if you needed any help with your experiments.'

Her voice sounded deliciously low and breathy and Sherlock almost rolled his eyes at how much his body was betraying him. He'd always prided himself on keeping his emotions and sexuality in check but here he was reacting like any other hot blooded male when confronted with a stereotypical male fantasy...but he couldn't bring himself to care beyond that.

She lay her hand onto his shoulder and leant over him. He could feel her hair fall onto the back of his neck as her hand slid down over his chest, finding his top shirt button and popping it open before her hand moved onto his bare chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose before glancing to his left at Molly's face.

For a split second they caught each other's eye and he saw her mouth quirk up into a quick smile until she schooled it back into to trying to be serious.

He'd never role played like this before and was glad that Molly was finding it slightly ridiculous too.

He turned in his chair towards her and, trying to keep a straight face, asked, 'and what makes you think you are qualified to help me?' He stood noticing for the first time the black stilettos that she was wearing which still in no way brought her up to his height.

The coat was perfectly fitted to her body and buttoned up it really did appear she had nothing else on, he longed to know if that were true. She looked up at him through her eyelashes which were now coated in mascara making her eyes stand out, 'I think you'll find I'm very experienced.'

She picked up some of his notes from the side of his microscope, 'maybe I could look through your...oops.'

She dropped the notebook on the floor at his feet and quickly bent to pick it up. As she knelt there, in a perfect replication of her pose the week before, she looked up at him and bit her lip, 'I'm so sorry Mr Holmes.'

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her eyes drop to his crotch. His tight trousers were doing little to mask his enjoyment. She glanced back up at him and this time the smile which spread slowly across her face was truly wicked, 'oh Mr Holmes it looks like you might have another problem I can help you with.'

Slowly her hands slid up his legs until they rested on his upper thighs, 'my what strong legs you have.' She snorted slightly as she said this and giggled as she looked away momentarily, 'sorry, sorry I'll be more serious now.'

He shook his head smiling in return, 'don't worry, this is perfect...you are perfect.'

She let her hands move to the fastenings of his trousers ghosting her hand over his bulge in a way that made him want to jerk his hips towards her. He sucked in a breath and found himself reaching for the table behind him to keep him stable as she reached in and released him.

As she knelt up and moved towards him he whispered out an 'oh God' before she took him into her warm, wet mouth.

He could feel her tongue swirling around the head of his cock and the nails of one hand digging into his left hip to hold him steady. Her right hand was wrapped around the base of his erection aiding her mouth in her ministrations.

He squeezed his eyes shut letting his mind give into the sensations of his body. He found it too much to watch her. The sight of his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth nearly had him coming before they'd even begun. It had been too long since he'd engaged in this kind of activity and he found his tolerance levels were pitifully low.

Eventually his hand found its way to her head and for a moment he nearly gave into his own needs but then he pulled away gasping, 'no...no, wait please. I don't want to come...not yet.'

She sat back on her heels and watched him trying to get his breath back and recover somewhat. She looked like the cat who'd got the cream and he decided it was about time he returned the favour.

'On the table!'

Her eyes went wide, 'what?'

He narrowed his eyes and tried to sound firmer than he felt, 'you heard Miss Hooper, I want you on the table. I wish to taste you.'

He saw the blush making its way across her chest as she stood. She made to remove her shoes but he stopped her, 'no, leave them on.'

She sat herself on the edge of the table and looked at him uncertainly.

'Lie down...and Miss Hooper...'

'Yes?'

'You might want to find something to hold on to.'

As she lay down he pulled his chair between her legs and lifted her legs, complete with shoes, over his shoulders. It had been a while but from what little memory he'd retained from his drug fuelled days this was something he was good at.

He was delighted to see that his prediction was true and Molly was indeed nude beneath the lab coat. She was already slick with her own juices, it seemed she had enjoyed giving him oral just as he was going to enjoy going down on her.

He leant forward and breathed in through his nose noticing how his cock twitched at the very scent of her. He slid his hands up her thighs mirroring her own moves on him and in her impatience Molly mewled and bucked her hips towards his face.

Well, he didn't like to keep a lady waiting?

He used his tongue to slick a path up from her core and then kissed her clit, loving the way she squirmed under him. One of her hands started to tangle in his hair and as he moved his mouth and tongue against her she tugged on his curls making him groan and shudder. After a few minutes of tasting her, plunging his tongue into her, he found himself desperate to touch himself to just wrap his hand around his own cock and...

Thankfully at that moment Molly climaxed. She called out his name over and over before tugging on his shirt in an effort to pull him up so she could kiss him. He duly obliged standing and bending over her, kissing her as he rubbed his aching member against her. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to be inside her.

He barely needed any guiding and within seconds he was ensheathed within her. God she felt so good. He made quick work of the buttons on the front of her coat and then wrapped his hands behind her shoulders as he filled his mouth with her breast and pulled her harder onto his cock as he thrust within her.

He could hear her words of encouragement and feel her hands on his skin wherever she could reach; her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels digging into his ass urging him on.

He already knew how sensitive her nipples were and just how much pressure he needed to apply with his teeth for maximum results so he bit down hearing her wail as she started to come for a second time.

He moved back to her mouth and kissed her faltering only when his own orgasm overtook him.

As he sagged against her they both started to chuckle, 'fuck Molly that was good. As presents go that's absolutely up there as the best.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it Sherlock. I know I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas,' and with that she put her hands in his face and brought him to her for one more kiss.

 **I could end it there...I could...but it felt as though there was an epilogue for a New Year's party at Molly's mums. The only trouble was I seemed to get carried away when I was writing it and instead of one chapter it's three. Hope that's OK! Let me know.**

 **Merry Christmas xxxxxx**


	13. Meet the Hoopers

**So, Christmas is over for another year and now we're into the countdown to New Year and the Sherlock special. Anyone else going to the cinema to watch it?**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed over the Christmas period. I know it's a busy time but I appreciate it.**

 **Epilogue - Meet the Hoopers**

Molly had never had such an enjoyable or 'energetic' Christmas. The only time she'd resented his advances was during the Doctor Who Christmas special, she'd irritably slapped his hands away trying to ignore his laughter as she concentrated on the screen. In the end they'd settled on a compromise and she'd sat on the floor between his legs watching the programme whilst he'd played with her hair letting it slide through his fingers, his thoughts stuck deep into his mind palace cataloging everything that had happened between them.

Three days later and Molly had had to go back to work laughing at his disgruntlement. 'I have to work Sherlock, you know that. Listen, why don't you come down to Barts and meet me for lunch or come and do some of your experiments in the lab.' After a moment of silence she persuasively added, 'I might be able to find you that liver you were after.'

He looked up from the bed where he was currently sulking, 'fine. I'll be in after lunch, I don't need to eat today.'

She rolled her eyes but kissed him goodbye wriggling out from his grasp as he tried to untuck her shirt from her trousers.

On her way in she received a text from her mum.

 **Let me know what time you and Mr Holmes are due to arrive on New Year's Eve. Looking forward to meeting him. Mum x**

Molly let out a quiet 'dammit' she'd almost forgotten her promise to her mum. She wasn't sure whether Sherlock would even be prepared to go, let alone be polite.

She stewed on the problem all morning and still hadn't fully decided how to tackle him even as he arrived in the lab. He threw his coat onto the bench and came over to greet her. As they kissed his hands roamed over her back. 'Mmm maybe I can persuade you to wear your lab coat here for me one day.'

'Sherlock!' Molly hit him lightly on his chest, 'I will not be having sex at work.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'we'll see.'

He was about to walk away when he must have noticed something, 'go on. Whatever it is you need to ask me just do it?'

Molly looked down at the floor and then at the bench, 'it's my mum. She's expecting us for New Year.'

'Us?'

Molly looked up at that, 'yes, us. Strangely enough she wants to meet the man who prevented me from going home for Christmas.'

He waved a hand, 'just tell her we're too busy. Or go on your own and tell her I am.'

All of a sudden Molly knew exactly how she was going to approach this problem and it was angrily. 'No, Sherlock, you don't get to brush off my family. You may not be close to yours but you know I am to mine. They want to meet you and I want you to meet them. So, if you want to be with me you'll do it and you'll do it politely. OK?'

There was a beat of silence as Sherlock turned to look at Molly, a little stunned by her outburst. Molly found she was holding her breath not knowing which way his decision was going to fall.

He flattened his lips, 'hmm you've always been a little bossy with me haven't you?' His lips quirked up, 'I like it. Fine, when do we need to go and for how long?'

Molly let out a sigh, 'New Year's Eve. We can get the train up at lunch time. We only need to stay 24 hours or so.'

He nodded, 'don't bother with the train, not this time of year, I'll get us a car.'

And that was that, decision made.

Sherlock picked her up just after lunch on New Year's Eve and they made the one hour drive to Surrey thankfully missing most of the traffic.

As they pulled up onto the drive of her mum's house in Reigate Molly turned to Sherlock, 'don't forget! Best behaviour. No deducing my family, or at least no telling them what you've deduced.'

Sherlock huffed, 'fine, let's just get this over with.'

By the time they had exited the car Molly's mum was walking out of the house to greet them, 'Molly, darling...' She wrapped her in a big hug, 'we missed you at Christmas...you're looking thinner, are you working too hard.'

'I'm fine mum, don't fuss.'

Her mum let her go and then turned to Sherlock, 'so, you're the man my daughter has been pining over for years?'

Sherlock ignored Molly's pained 'mum' and held his hand out, 'Sherlock Holmes. I'm pleased to meet you; I see where Molly gets her forthrightness from.'

'Margaret Hooper, you can call me Maggie. Everyone does. Now come into the house, it's freezing out here.'

Sherlock popped the boot and took out their overnight bags before following Molly into the house.

'Do you want to show Sherlock where your room is Molly and I'll put the kettle on? Don't take too long though, or I'll come and check on you both.' She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

As she walked away Molly sighed out another pained, 'mum' which make Sherlock laugh.

She showed Sherlock into a room which held little sign that it had ever been Molly's. It was light and airy with a double bed and some basic furniture. Sherlock was a little disappointed not to see some insight into a youthful Molly.

As he put their bags on the bed and removed his coat Molly apologised for her mum, 'sorry, I should have warned you. She's always been a bit too honest and upfront.'

He smiled, 'it's fine. I like it, she reminds me a little of you. You both have similar looks so you'll hold up well as we get older.'

Molly gasped and went to punch him on his arm but he caught her hand and pulled her towards him, 'so is this your bed Molly? Did you ever sleep with any boys in this bed?' He knew immediately from her expression that she hadn't.

He pushed her down onto it covering her with his body, 'I can't wait to defile you in it then. I like being the first.' He kissed her enjoying feeling her body beneath his. As the kiss deepened he used his knee to nudge her legs apart and pushed his semi-hard erection against her.

He felt her hands come up under his jacket and slide across his back pulling his shirt from his trousers. As her hands touched his skin he felt a prickle of desire which went straight to his groin. Just as he was about to move to kissing her neck her mum shouted up asking them why they were taking so long.

Sherlock sighed and let his head fall to Molly's shoulder hearing her giggle with embarrassment. He heaved himself up and them offered Molly his hand to pull her upright catching her lips for another quick kiss before following her out of the room remembering to tuck his shirt back in as he did.

The afternoon passed in boredom for Sherlock lightened only when Molly's mum brought out some photo albums of Molly when she was younger. He loved how embarrassed she was and made a point of smirking at her when he came across any particularly embarrassing ones.

The only time he let his veneer of respectability down was when Maggie mentioned they were all going to the local pub that evening to celebrate. Sherlock rolled his eyes, 'boring!'

Molly's mum looked at him in shock, 'I'm sorry what?'

'Storming, I said storming that sounds stormingly good.' Molly's mum narrowed her eyes and he wasn't quite sure he'd got away with it.

Shortly after Molly's two sisters arrived. The older one, Sara, with her husband and a son aged about ten. Then the younger sister, Cassie, a divorcee with no kids. It was Cassie who greeted him first.

'Ooh, so Molly finally snared you then. You're better looking in person than on the telly. Have you solved any good crimes recently?'

Sherlock was more than aware that she was stood just slightly too close to him and that her eyes were raking over his body in a way that made him feel a little like a piece of meat. He gave a tight smile and excused himself before he said anything that Molly would berate him for.

Unfortunately the son of the eldest sister followed him out into the kitchen, 'hi, I'm Josh. So is it true that you're a detective?'

'Yes.'

'Cool, so have you ever had to arrest them?'

'I'm a consulting detective not a policeman.'

Josh frowned, 'is that a real job? Could I be one?'

'No!' Sherlock realised he had spoken a little too harshly, 'sorry, no you can't. I'm the only one.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why are you the only one?'

Sherlock huffed as he poured himself a whiskey. 'Because I'm the best. There is no one like me.'

Josh nodded just accepting what he said, 'OK. So have you seen any dead bodies?'

Sherlock smiled feeling more comfortable with this turn of questioning, 'yes lots. Want to see one?'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly meanwhile was getting the third degree from her mum and her elder sister.

'He's very good looking Molly but seems a little aloof. Are you sure he's the right man for you? I just thought you'd be with someone...I don't know...warmer.'

'Mum, he's fine. We're happy. Can't you just be happy for me?'

'I just worry that he doesn't love you Molly. You deserve to be loved. I don't know why you finished with Tom, he adored you.'

'Mum...'

'It's like you don't think you deserve it.'

Sara chimed in, 'are you sure he's not just using you? He has form for that doesn't he? I seem to remember you saying he was quite manipulative.'

Molly found the double attack overwhelming and frustrating, how did her family always make her feel like this? When her dad had been alive she'd had an ally but since his death it was like she was the black sheep of the family, never quite living up to expectations. 'No, I mean yes. Well, he has been manipulative in the past but this isn't like that.'

'Are you sure you're not just deceiving yourself Molly? You've always seemed to have a blind spot where he's concerned. I think maybe you should think about getting back with Tom. He was so much better for you.'

He sister nodded, 'oh yes, I liked him. He and my Chris got on really well. Have you kept in touch with him?'

'No, no I haven't and I don't need to get in touch with him. I'm happy as I am. Please...mum...'

Her mum turned on her heel leaving the room, 'well, we can leave it for now but this conversation isn't over young lady. I'm just looking out for your best interests. Now get yourself ready we'll be leaving in twenty minutes. And try to do something with your hair Molly, it's a bit of a mess just strung up like that.'

Sherlock was already in their room, when Molly got there, just escaping the constant, mind-numbing socialising. He took one look at her face and frowned coming over to tilt her face up to his so he could look at her in more detail. 'What's happened?'

'No, nothing it doesn't matter,' said Molly trying to move past him. She didn't want him to know that her family didn't approve of him. He'd been reluctant enough to come as it was and Molly was beginning to wonder why she'd made the effort to persuade him.

'I've told you once before Molly that if you are upset it IS important.' He huffed, 'well, if you don't want to tell me I'll tell you. Your family, unsurprisingly, don't like me. I'm what? Cold, aloof, arrogant, and they're worried that I'm using you like I have in the past? Am I right?'

Molly grimaced and nodded before sitting slumped on the end of the bed, 'I wish I hadn't come and I'm sorry I told you you had to. I should have known they wouldn't make it easy and just accept you.'

Sherlock's lips flattened out as he looked at how upset she seemed. He decided there and then he'd find a way to prove them wrong and show them how much Molly meant to him.

Just then Molly's mum shouted up the stairs to let everyone know it was almost time to leave and Molly barely had time to pull her hair out of its ponytail and put on some lip gloss before they set off.

 **So poor Molly is getting a bit of a hard time from her family. Next time, the pub. Back soon.**


	14. Up Close and Too Personal

**Into the final couple of chapters to the story and the final few days to the special. I'm looking forward to it but not to another hiatus afterwards...sigh! Why is it always so long between seasons! I mean, I know why, as in the logistics and all but I wish it wasn't so.**

 **Up Close and too Personal**

It wasn't far to the pub and as they went they fell into natural groups, Sherlock ended up walking with Sara's husband Chris who he was pleased to find wasn't a complete idiot. He worked as a lecturer in English at a local college and whilst he was in no way Sherlock's intellectual equal they did carry on a reasonably interesting discussion about a couple of Sherlock's favourite authors.

Molly had ended up walking with her elder sister and her nephew who had winked conspiratorially at Sherlock when he had come back downstairs. Sherlock at least knew he had an ally there should he need one. And leading the way was Molly's mum, the matriarch of the family and her younger sister who was still making Sherlock feel a little uncomfortable.

The pub was at least a proper old English establishment with real ale on tap and a cosy atmosphere but it was far too crowded for Sherlock's liking.

He was roped in to getting the drinks with Chris whilst the women found some seats and when Sherlock finally made his way over he found Molly hemmed in by her mother and Cassie who patted the seat next to her and smiled what he assumed was meant to be a seductive smile but it just left him cold.

He gritted his teeth and sat down determined not to embarrass Molly or make life any harder for her but the sly comments and looks were increasingly irritating and he hated seeing Molly so put upon. It was like a flashback to how she had been with him those first few years and he much preferred her more recent confidence and bossiness. He found it to be quite a turn on.

Sherlock sat back and listened to the conversation, tuning out every so often if it became too puerile. Eventually people moved, getting up to go to the toilet or the bar and he was able to move himself next to Molly who was gamefully putting on a cheerful smile.

'Hey, are you having fun? Hang on don't answer that, I think I already know the answer and hearing it won't make my night any better.'

He slid his arm around her shoulder and turned towards her, 'I hate seeing you like this are you sure I can't say anything?'

'No, please. Just keep the peace. It's only for one night.'

He huffed, 'in that case I'm popping out to get some fresh air.'

Her lips quirked up into a smile, 'you mean you're going to have a cigarette.'

He smiled and shrugged before grabbing his cost and making his way out to the beer garden. There were a few others out there clustered around the heat lamps, smoking and chatting with others, like himself, just enjoying a moment of peace and quiet away from the music and chatter inside the pub.

'Oh, didn't peg you for a smoker, thought you'd be too much of a goodie two shoes like my sister.'

Sherlock sighed and turned to find Cassie at his side also smoking.

'I indulge when I have to.'

She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him coquettishly, 'and is that the only vice you indulge in?'

'It is nowadays.'

'Ooh naughty, sounds like you might have a bit of a past. So tell me how did my plain, mousy sister come to catch a gorgeous fella like you?' She took a step closer to Sherlock and placed her hand on his arm. He glanced down at it and took a breath trying to restrain himself. Unfortunately Cassie took his restraint as a come on and she flicked her cigarette away and turned back to him. This time she placed her hands on his chest and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

'You know I bet I can give you a better time than she can. Fancy a trial ride?' She leant up to kiss him but Sherlock had had quite enough.

He took hold of her wrists and pushed her back a step taking her out of his personal space. 'Your sister is anything but bland. She has spent over seven years studying her craft, plus she has ten years' experience in her field. On top of that she saved my life twice and has earned my respect and my love. You...have spent your whole life being spoilt. By your parents, by your siblings and by your choice of bedfellow. You have no career, no income of your own and a drug habit which is landing you with the sort of debt that will force you into crime before too much longer. I suggest you steer well clear of me in future because I will not hold back in front of your family again. Do you understand?'

Cassie just nodded, tears springing into her eyes as she stumbled backwards and away from him. He took a deep breath and then lit a second cigarette having lost the first one when Cassie had made her move on him.

As he did Molly's arms snaked around his waist and he felt her face resting against his back. 'Is it true? Is she really taking drugs?'

He turned around so she was hugging his front, 'I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean for you to know that but she...'

'I saw what she did. I'm sorry she tried it on with you. I should have known; should have warned you. You're not the first of my boyfriends that she's tried it on with.'

'Well I intend to be the last!'

Molly looked at him confused.

'Molly I don't intend to ever let you go so I don't expect you to ever be with anyone else in future.'

He saw the glow of joy spread across, 'be careful Mr Holmes or that will sound ominously close to a proposal.'

He shrugged, 'do I need to get down on bended knee? I would have thought us marrying was a foregone conclusion. I know from your engagement with Tom that you are traditional in your views and legally it will be better for our children.'

Molly stood looking at him in shock.

'Oh for goodness sake Molly, now you just look like John. Surely what I'm saying can't come as any surprise to you?'

'It can and it does...and yes you do.'

Now it was his turn to be confused, 'do what?'

'You do need to get down on bended knee if you want to marry me. But not here hey, it's muddy and covered in cigarette ash.'

Molly couldn't keep up with this infuriatingly brilliant man. He'd gone from disinterest to marriage and children in the space of a fortnight but it just felt right. It was as though once he set his mind on it...on them, he was fully committed. She knew that he was 'it' for her so there it was...marriage, children, the whole shebang. She shook her head, smiling, trying to wrap her mind around it.

Sherlock put his cigarette out and took her hand leading her back into the pub. As they walked down the empty corridor back to the main room, where Molly's family was no doubt waiting, he paused and turned to her. Molly instantly recognised the look in his eyes and found herself looking up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone.

Slowly he backed her up against the wall and put a hand either side of her head. As he leaned his lithe muscular body against her he whispered, 'I can't wait to get back to your house Molly. I have so many thoughts running through my mind at the moment and none of them are clean.' He leant down and sucked on the skin at the base of her neck. He didn't dare touch her for fear that he would get to carried away, they were in a public place after all.

He kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw listening to the change in her breathing as she started to become aroused. Finally he kissed her. A slow, sensual kiss that had her moaning into his mouth and had him wanting to rut against her. It was only when they heard a slightly shocked 'oh' that they pulled apart seeing Molly's older sister at the end of the corridor near to the entrances to the toilets. She was blushing in a similar way, Sherlock noted, to Molly, 'sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Mum was wondering where you had both got too.'

Molly, also blushing, glanced at Sherlock before telling her sister they'd be back in a minute.

As she turned and left another couple entered the corridor chatting loudly and Sherlock knew their privacy was lost...at least for now.

When they returned to the bar the atmosphere was starting to build towards the new year. There was only half an hour to go and there was already talk about going outside to watch the ubiquitous fireworks that everyone seemed determined to set off at midnight. Once again Sherlock sat silently listening in to conversations, answering when asked anything but otherwise just enjoying being with Molly, his hand sliding up and down her thigh under the table.

He was particularly interested in Molly's mum who was carrying on a polite and slightly disinterested looking conversation with a guy that Sherlock didn't recognise. But to his trained eye from what he could see it was obvious that Maggie was carrying on a sexual relationship with him.

Sherlock turned to Molly, 'so, how long has your mum been seeing that guy?' He nodded towards the pair.

Molly looked over and frowned, 'what do you mean? Of course she isn't seeing anyone. That's just the local vicar.'

'Well, that much was obvious from his jumper. But they are clearly sleeping with each other.'

Molly shook her head, 'no, don't be an idiot, of course they're not.'

Sherlock just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, 'I'm sorry Molly, did you just call me an idiot?'

'I...you must be mistaken...'

'Would it be so wrong if she was? Your dad has been dead for quite some years now.'

'I suppose...I just never thought of my mum seeing anyone...you know, like that.'

'Are you telling me you won't still want sex with me when you're in your fifties?' He was winding her up a bit now and he knew it but her prudishness over her mum's relationship was quite amusing.

'No, of course not. I...well who likes to think of their parents and sex...it's just wrong.'

Just then her mum sat down and picked up her drink smiling at the group. Sherlock noted that she looked a little flushed, no doubt from her recent flirtations.

Molly leaned forward and put her hand on her mums arm, 'so...umm..how long have you and Roger been seeing each other?'

'What...me and...no, silly...'

'Mum, it's alright. He's a nice guy. You deserve a second chance at love.'

Maggie seemed to sag a little, a relieved smile on her lips, 'so, it wouldn't bother you? I know how close you were to your dad.'

Molly smiled and shrugged, 'that doesn't mean you have to be alone. You should invite him over, let us get to know our prospective step dad.'

Maggie blushed and laughed, 'don't be daft; it's not that serious, at least not yet.' But she did invite him over smiling happily at the fact that the family welcomed him in.

Later as they stood outside waiting for the countdown and the fireworks Molly turned to Sherlock wrapping her arms around his waist under his coat. 'I'm sorry they didn't accept you as quickly as Roger. I wish they knew you like I do.'

Sherlock kissed the top of her head, 'I don't need their approval or their affection. I just need yours. I've never been much liked and I've never much cared for other people. But I do care about you Molly.'

In the background Molly could hear the countdown, all her family shouting down from ten to one, but she only had eyes for Sherlock.

'I haven't said this before, not to anyone, but I need to say it to you Molly. I love you. I didn't always realise it or recognise it but I do love you and I'll be your husband if you'll have me.'

Molly felt tears glistening in her eyes at just how perfect the situation was, at how perfect he was for her. She nodded her head and grinned, 'I love you too Sherlock and yes, yes I'll marry you.'

As he bent to kiss her she could hear the fireworks going off overhead, hearing the cheers and whoops of those around them but all there was for her, in that moment, was him.

 **So that's the nice, sweet romantic ending and I should probably end it there. But then again he hasn't defiled her in her old bed yet has he. Maybe one last trip down Smut Lane?**

 **Also, can I make it clear that whilst I couldn't quite shoe-horn it in in the story Molly will absolutely be following up the drug addiction with her sister and Sherlock will recommend a good rehab clinic so I'm sure she'll be fine in the end.**


	15. A Very Sherlolly New Year

**Oh My God one day to go until Sherlock returns. I wonder what we'll be wanting to write after seeing it. I can't wait but I'm not looking forward to the new hiatus afterwards. Ah well, at least we know they'll be filming again soon and a whole three episodes...yay.**

 **So here we are with the final chapter and apologies again for the three chapter epilogue :), though from the reviews you all seem to have enjoyed it. I'll be taking a short break in order to put up some Sherlock Holmes, Vampire chapters but then I'll be back with a brand new case fic. Thank you for all your support this year xxx**

 **A very Sherlolly New Year**

By the time they got back to Molly's mum's house it was almost one o'clock and everyone was in varying stages of being drunk. Least drunk of the group (apart from young Josh) was Sherlock who was finding an increasingly giggly and horny Molly quite amusing. She'd tried to keep their engagement a secret but her whispers were not quite as quiet as she had thought and their announcement had set off another round of drinks in the bar with lots of back slapping for Sherlock and hugs and kisses for Molly.

Her mum even seemed to have come round to the idea that Sherlock might actually be well intentioned towards her daughter and had given him a warm hug which he had tolerated quite well.

Molly's hugs on the other hand were veering into X rated territory with her hand on his ass or sliding into his trouser pocket to stroke the erection that he was doing his best to conceal from her family. Thankfully they were all too inebriated or caught up in their own affairs to pay much attention to Molly and her new fiancé but Sherlock still breathed a sigh of relief when they got home and all said their good nights.

As he shut their bedroom door he smirked at Molly who was starting to yawn, 'oh no Doctor Hooper you don't get to be all handsy in the pub and then fall asleep when you get home. You've had me hard for the last hour and I intend to get my payment.'

Molly smiled back at him and bit her lip seductively as she got back up from the bed and made her way over to where he stood by the door, 'don't worry, I had no intention of leaving you frustrated. I have to admit this seems a little weird though, I've never had a boy in my childhood bedroom before.' She slid her hands down his chest popping his buttons as she went and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Sherlock swore he had never seen her look more dangerous and sexy than she did at that moment and what little blood that was left in his body pulsed straight into his cock. He moaned as she pulled his shirt from his trousers and he tried to lean in for a kiss but she pulled away.

She shook her head as she dropped down to her knees in front of him, 'not yet, I want to taste you. I've been wanting to taste you since we arrived. It's been too long an evening.'

Her hands moved to the waistband of his trousers and unclipped the front, sliding the zip down slowly whilst he leant against the door for support still wearing his coat and jacket with his shirt hanging open, 'God, Molly...'

He didn't get a chance to say much more as she took his erection out and stroked him. She licked her lips and glanced back up at him, amused to see him watching her, seemingly entranced.

He couldn't help the way his hips bucked to meet her mouth as she teased him, stroking him and leaning towards him with an open mouth but never quite taking him in. He could feel her breath on the sensitive skin of his glans, the heat of her mouth ghosting around the head of his cock. It was pure torture and it made his arousal feel unbearable.

Against his better judgement he found himself begging, 'God, please Molly, I need you, I need more...please.'

His tolerance had rapidly improved over the last week but she was driving him mad here. He just wanted to sink his hands into her hair and his cock into her mouth, he was panting with the effort to restrain himself from just thrusting into her.

Bit by painful bit she slowly took him deeper into her mouth with each rock of his hips. She felt so good and when she finally closed her lips over him adding friction to his thrusts he knew he was done for.

As her hand came up to cup his balls he broke, letting out a deep groan as he pumped his seed into her throat feeling her swallow, her satisfied hum echoing up through his groin.

As she released him he slid down the door until he was sat in front of her letting his head fall back in relief. They weren't done though, not as far as he was concerned. She had just taken the edge off that was all.

He smiled and wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling her towards him finally getting from her the kiss he'd wanted all those minutes ago. He could taste himself in her mouth and it just made him want her more. She mewled and wrapped herself around him, her hands under his shirt, snaking around his back. She was the one who was horny now and two could play the teasing game.

He shrugged himself out of his jacket and coat and then stood up taking Molly up with him before turning them round so that she was the one leaning against the door. He let her watch whilst he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and removed it, toeing off his shoes and taking off his socks until all he was wearing were his re-zipped trousers which were now hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Then he bent back down to kiss her once more, knowing she was desperate for him to do more, to touch her and taste her...but he was in no rush, no rush at all. He kissed her until his lips felt raw. His tongue deep in her mouth and his hands gripping her waist holding her firm. She moaned and tugged at his back, his hips, his ass, urging him to do more but he took his time.

Eventually, he moved them both around and then undressed her bit by bit as he moved them backwards towards her bed. He let his hands slide over her skin never pausing or giving her any relief and it wasn't long before she was begging him the same way he had begged her.

He lay over her and kissed down her slim, white neck as he quietly asked her what she wanted, sensing her embarrassment at being asked to put it into words.

'You, I want you.'

'But how Molly, how do you want me? Do you want my hand?' He slid his palm over her skin from her collar bone down to her hip.

'Yes, God yes.'

'Or my tongue.' He licked from the base of her neck up to just under her ear, loving the way she was squirming under him.

'Mmmm yes...yes.'

He pulled back and looked down at her, smirking now, 'but which Molly...which would you prefer?' He loved how he could still see her blush even in the dim light.

'Your...God...your tongue. I want your mouth on me.'

'All in good time Molly, all in good time.' He kissed down her throat and her chest as he heard Molly cry out in desperation feeling her hands tangling into his hair tugging on his curls in a way that she knew drove him mad. He could feel himself getting harder once more as teasing Molly was starting to tease him all over again.

As he closed his mouth over her already puckered, hardened nipple he moved his hand to cup her sex feeling her lift her hips to meet his touch, grinding herself against his hand.

He couldn't resist letting two fingers slip inside her feeling how wet and tight she was for him. She was always so ready for him and it made him throb in anticipation. She let out a satisfied moan as she felt the intrusion; bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. He was careful not to give her too much, holding back just enough when he felt her muscles starting to flutter; loving her moans and protests. A small part of him wondered if they weren't making too much noise in the silent house but he couldn't bring himself to care much. There was at least an airing cupboard and a bathroom between their room and the other bedrooms and he was sure that would be more than sufficient.

Her nails were scraping his scalp as he removed his hand taking a moment to pull back and look at Molly as he licked his fingers. Her eyes were mere slits and he saw her mouth fall open as she watched him. Still her body writhed under his as though she was unable to keep still. He slid off the edge of the bed so he could kneel at the base and he pulled Molly down with him until her centre was level with his face. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

He left open mouthed kisses along her inner thigh as he unbuttoned his trousers once more. And as he moved to kiss her cunt he took hold of his now aching cock stroking himself as he licked her clit, enjoying the taste of her; she was a perfect mix of sweet and tangy and he felt as though he could stay here in this exact moment forever.

Molly meanwhile had other ideas. As he entered her with his tongue he felt her body start to give way. Her hand was in his hair once more and she literally rode his face and his mouth as she finally succumbed to a blistering orgasm. He had to let go of himself part way through for fear that he was going to come with her and he didn't quite want to...not yet, he wanted to be inside her.

As he sat back on his heels and wiped a hand across his mouth he heard Molly chuckle, 'God Sherlock that was...' She lent up on her elbows looking down at him framed by her thighs, 'I wasn't too noisy was I? That was so...'

He laughed at her speechlessness and stood letting his trousers fall to the floor and watching her face as her eyes travelled down his body to where his erection jutted out. He loved the way her eyes widened at the sight of it, knowing they weren't done yet.

She pulled herself back up the bed and watched as he crawled up to meet her, 'mmm looks like you've recovered a bit from earlier Mr Holmes.'

'I think you'll find I'm fully recovered and more than ready for round two.' He bent to kiss her feeling her legs come up to wrap around his hips. But before he could move to enter her she pulled back, 'on your back, I want to be on top.'

He happily shifted position, enjoying her being bossy with him, taking what she wanted. They ended up with her leaning over him straddling his hips. It was his favourite position allowing him full access to her breasts and backside as she rode him. Neither of them needed any further foreplay as without any preamble Molly lifted herself before slowly impaling herself on his not inconsiderable length. They both took a moment to adjust to the sensation and then Molly placed a hand either side of his head as she started to rock above him.

Once again he let his mouth slide over her nipple. Holding one breast whilst he bit and nipped at the other hearing Molly's increasingly desperate moans as she built towards a second climax. He thrust his hips up to meet hers as her movements increased; sensing she was close. He felt her shift position her hands moving to grip the headboard as she drove herself onto him.

He let one hand slide teasingly over her ass pressing her into him further feeling her grind her clit against his pubic bone and he was soon rewarded with the delicious tightening of her muscles around his cock, pulling his own orgasm from him with each convulsion. His head pressed back into the bed as his hips thrust upwards almost lifting Molly from the bed as he came.

Afterwards they lay together in the dark holding onto each other and letting their breathing return to normal. Molly kissed his neck as his hands drew lazy patterns on her naked back.

They finally broke apart after one last kiss and Molly moved to lie at his side, under the covers, with his arm around her shoulder hugging her into his side.

He turned his head and kissed her forehead feeling more tired and sated than he could ever remember feeling before.

'Happy New Year Molly.'

'Happy New Year Sherlock' and he knew that for once in his previously lonely life it would be.

 **And a Happy New Year to anyone who reads my stories wherever you are in the world. May 2016 be a happy, prosperous and peaceful one. Now bring on the Special.**


End file.
